All she has left
by time-n-space-you-watch-us-run
Summary: Regina is pregnant, she left Storybrooke but still kept in touch with Belle and Rumple. What happens when her and her child stumble upon someone from her past? RumBelle and eventual OQ...
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know what to do, she stood there, frozen, thinking if she should run or just end it, all of it. In her mind both seemed like excellent idea, but for the time being she left the diner, the door slammed when she exited, but she didn't care, didn't even notice. She heard footsteps approaching her, but she continued and didn't turn around.

"Regina." She knew that voice, it was Rumple.

"I am not in the mood, Rumple." She didn't want to deal with him, normally, she would be dying to know what he's up to but nothing was normal about the situation she was in.

"Regina, look at me." She still didn't turn around. "Regina, look at me." She slowly turned around.

"What do you want?"

"I want you not to be you and I don't want you to make rash decisions that could change your life because of one thief."

"He already changed it."

"Are you...? When? How? I mean I know how, but how did you...?" Rumple said but couldn't finish, and he didn't have to because she knew what he was asking.

"Yes, I don't know when, and about the how part, I think that when I broke Zelena's curse I also broke mine."

"It's not your fault, you did what you thought was best, and you were right. You were a child, you weren't meant to have children from a loveless marriage." Rumple said, he showed her how to curse herself so that she couldn't have children.

"I'm leaving, tonight. I am going to transfer all of my money on one account and move out of this place, I want my child to have a normal life." Regina said.

"And what about Henry? Robin?" Rumplestilstkin asked, he trusted her judgement and he supported her just like he used to.

"I'll say goodbye to Henry, but he won't know that it is a goodbye. And for Robin, he's my soul mate, I'll never stop loving him, but he has his wife back, I maybe a lot of things but I am not a home wrecker."

"Will you say goodbye to anyone else?"

"Yes, Tink and you, but I guess you beat me to it. Umm, will you, ummm, I'd like to have you by my side tonight, if that's okay? You're my teacher, and we've been through a lot together, just until I go." Regina asked nervously.

"I'd be honoured to." They went back to the diner and first found Henry, Regina hugged him as tight as she could savouring his scent, his everything

"I love you, Henry." She whispered.

"I love you, too. Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked concerned.

"I will be. One more thing before I go, your book, would you mind giving it to me?"

"Regina." Rumplestilstkin warned her.

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?" He asked as he opened his backpack and searched for the book.

"Nothing, just reliving some old memories." She answered and took the book.

"I might not give it back to you."

"That's okay." He said and hugged her again, he knew something was off about her but he just assumed that it was Robin.

"We have to go, we need to find Tink." She said and without a word left on the other side of the diner searching for a certain fairy.

"Rumple." Belle called behind them. They both turned around.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, Rumple exchanged looks with Regina and she said "Fine, she can come, I like her. Belle, have you seen Tink?"

"Yes, she's over there." Belle pointed, Rumple took her hand and they walked behind Regina. Belle wanted to know what was happening but she kept quiet.

"Tink."

"Regina... I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just wanted you to be happy." Tink started to apologise.

"No, don't. I was happy because of you, because of you I have a reason to live, don't blame yourself, don't stop believing in yourself, because you are extraordinary and because I'll never stop believing in you." Regina finished and Tink hugged her, Regina hugged her back.

"Yeah? You don't blame me? It might or might not be my fault but it's not yours. You are going to be fine, okay?" Tink said through tears.

"I know, but we have to go." Regina said and left the diner.

"Are you okay?" Rumple asked her.

"No." She said and started to sob, she broke down, but he held her firm and tight, he let her cry in his shoulder. Belle took the book from them and watched the scene even more confused when everything clicked.

"That wasn't just a conversation, was it? You're leaving, and you know why." Belle said.

"She is and I do know why." Soon Regina calmed down.

"Now, we just need to get to my office so that I can take care of the papers. My car is there so I guess we'll have to walk."

"Or not." Rumple said and red smoke rounded all three of them and they were in Regina's office.

"Right, I should have thought of that."

Regina said and sat behind her desk, she quickly transferred all of her money on one account and took the papers, her ID, drivers license, everything she needed from the drawer.

"I guess we are ready to go." She said and they went down to her car.

"And where are all of your clothes?" Belle asked.

Regina waved her hand and said "In the car". The ride to the town line was... quiet. Nobody said a thing. They arrived and all of them exited the car.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Rumple asked.

"No, but we need this." Regina said and put her hand on her flat stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Belle asked and got affirmative nods from both Regina and Rumple.

"No one can know, especially not him. So, I guess that this is the part where I say goodbye to you, but before that, I'll be in Boston and if everything goes well I'd like you to come and visit and maybe be the baby's godparents?"

"Yes, we'd love to." Belle answered.

"There is a safe in my house behind the big horse painting, in there you'll find the last thing you need to make a potion - the one that doesn't require the get any sentimental items or whatever. Well, goodbye, I'll see you soon, I hope, and until you figure out the potion we can video chat or something. "

"You most definitely will." Rumple said and then hugged her, he let go and then Belle hugged her too. "Be brave and be strong and don't be stupid.", Belle whispered to her. "I promise", she answered.

She got into the car and drove over the town line.

"Will she remember this?" Belle asked.

"Yes, she cast the first curse and broke the second(third) one so she can leave freely. She'll be better outside of Storybrooke, I am so proud of her." Rumplestilstkin said and hugged Belle tighter, and they disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

**_There's the first chapter, hope you like it and if anyone of you is reading "I left you", it will be updated soon. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_There is a little part with Robin in this one, I promise there is going to be more of him later._**

**_Boston_**

Regina was driving to the hotel when she noticed men carrying out the furniture out of the building and she decided to check it out and see if the apartment was on sale. She stopped the car, and went in. In the apartment she found a redheaded woman.

"Excuse me? Are you the owner?" Regina asked the woman.

"Yes, but I am selling this place, going back home. Why?" Her Scottish accent was obvious.

"I'd like to buy it." Regina said.

"Okay, but first. We have three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a sitting or a living room whatever you prefer, oh and there is also a balcony." The woman explained.

"Perfect, I'll take it. Can we sign the papers now? Money is not a problem." Regina wanted to get that over with as soon as she could.

"Okay, I'll get the ownership papers from my car, you go and take a look around." The woman said and left the room.

Regina went on and explored the apartment. In the living room the walls were painted light green, it wasn't small but it wasn't enormous, it was just right. The three bedrooms all looked the same, they were the same size, the walls were painted in simple white and two of them had bathrooms, the third bathroom was located on the end of the hall. The kitchen was big, the walls were painted light orange. She went out on the balcony and the view left her breathless, she couldn't see the buildings but she could see the light from them. The apartment had no furniture so she could easily repaint the bedrooms and she definitely needed to go shopping the next day.

"Enjoying the view?" She heard the woman with the Scottish accent ask.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Are those the papers?"

"Yes, all I need is your signature." The red-haired woman said as she waved with the papers.

Finding a apartment like that one was rare but finding it on her first night there was a miracle. Regina signed the papers and payed the apartment.

"You know if it weren't for you, I'd probably be spending the night at the hotel and would search for an apartment for a week. Thank you, Miss...?" Regina stopped realising that she bought the apartment from her but didn't know her name.

"Susan, the name is Susan Adamson."

"Well, Susan, I'm Regina Mills, have a save trip back home." She said.

"Thank you, enjoy your first place in Boston." She said and left the apartment.

Regina got back in her car, took her things out of it and moved it to the apartment, she didn't have a bed or a couch so she put a few cushions on the ground, lied down and covered herself with a blanket.

The morning sunlight woke Regina up, she got up, got dressed and went to find a furniture store, she found one a few streets away. As she walked in and saw the endless choices of furniture, she thought to herself "this is going to be a very long day".

**_Storybrooke_**

"Emma!" Henry shook her sleeping form.

"What do you want? I have work at 9, let me sleep five more minutes."

"Emma, it's 11am." He said and waited for her to react. She quickly got up, and dressed in hurry when she saw the clock on the wall.

"Henry, it's 8am. I could have slept for another half an hour." Emma said and considered going back to bed.

"Mom is gone." Henry said, barely audible.

"What? How do you know that? She could be sleeping." Emma asked clearly more awake than she was a few minutes ago.

"She's not sleeping, she's a morning person, she should be at her office but she is not. Can you maybe go to her house and check it?" Henry asked.

"Henry... Fine. You wanna come with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Well, she isn't answering." Emma said after knocking on the door and ringing the bell.

"Move." Henry said and when Emma moved he pulled out the key from under the welcome map. He unlocked the door, they went in and called Regina's name. Emma searched the rooms upstairs and couldn't find her. They went in the kitchen when they heard someone at the door.

"Stay here." Emma said to Henry, pulled out her gun and went to see who was there. Henry followed her but kept hidden. She opened the door and found rather desperate looking Robin.

"What the hell are you doing here? How can you even show up at her doorstep after what you did?!" It wasn't Emma who said it, it was Henry.

"Henry..." Emma tried to calm him down.

"No, she is gone because of him!" Henry yelled.

"Wait, she's... gone?" Robin's voice broke down at the end a little. He looked like he was about to cry.

"You love her, don't you?" Henry asked much calmer.

"I..." He didn't know what to answer, he loved Regina but he also loved Marian, but he mourned Marian, he moved on from her and Regina helped him with it. He couldn't even begin to imagine his life without Regina, with her gone he felt a part of him missing. "I do." He said, turned around and left them standing there.

"Come on, kid, let's go to Gold's, he might know something." Emma said and lead him to the car, they were in front if Gold's shop in just a few minutes.

"Gold!" Emma called him as she walked in.

"What do you want?" Rumple asked annoyed, Belle at his side.

"My mom. She's gone." Henry said.

"And you are here because...?"

"We want your help to find her." Emma said.

"Ummm, let me think about that... No." Emma looked at Belle for help but got nothing.

"Don't look at me like that, I am on his side on this one." Belle said to Emma.

"So you, both of you, know what's going on. Where is she hiding?"

"I can assure you that Regina is not hiding and I can also assure you that you are not going to find her unless she wants you to." Rumple said.

* * *

**_Okay, first of all I'd like to thank to all of those who favorite and are following this story, I know that Regina finding a place the first night is not realistic at all but I needed to get that out the way, I won't be writing the all time that Regina'll spend in Boston just the stuff important for the story to happen. For the idea I wanted to write I need Regina's child born, so the actual meeting between Regina and someone (spoilers!) will happen after the baby is born. Leave a PM or a review and tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Storybrooke **_

He ran to the woods, he stopped when he was too tired to continue, he looked around and saw that this was where he found her with that letter.

_Stunning in every way._

His mind repeated every memory he had with her, but those four words were always repeating, because it was true, for him she was stunning and he didn't realise just how much she meant to him until he lost her. He tried not to break down, but he hadn't succeeded, he sat down on the log and cried silently. He thought about them, about the future they could have had, about all the things that were impossible at that moment.

"Us and the days that never came." He whispered and then he saw the tattoo on his arm, for many years it was just a tattoo but from the moment that Regina told him that story it was so much more. For him, it was a symbol that they were meant to be together, that they fitted like two pieces of the puzzle, without one, the puzzle would never be complete.

_My soul mate, my second chance. _

He traced the tattoo with his finger, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I love you and I never got to tell you, it doesn't seem fair, but I guess life stopped being fair a long time ago." He said imagining that she was in front of him, but the truth was that she was gone.

So, on that day he decided that he'd stay with Marian, until Regina comes back. Him and Marian will never be the way they used to. He'll tell her that he was with her only because of Ronald and that his heart belonged to Regina, even if she never comes back.

"Robin?" Marian called him somewhere behind him, he wiped away the tears and made sure that it wasn't visible that he was crying.

"Over here." He yelled and saw her smiling to him with Ronald in her arms.

"I'll tell her sometimes, but not now." He thought to himself knowing that he was lying himself and that he'd probably never tell her.

_**Boston**_

**_-Four months later- _**

Regina waited in the waiting room, impatiently tapping her foot, she was going to find out her baby's gender and she couldn't be more excited, Gold almost finished the potion, she was expecting him and Belle to be there in a few days.

"Regina Mills." The nurse called. Regina got out of her seat and went in.

"Are you familiar about how the ultrasound works?" The doctor asked her as she sat down on the chair.

"Yes." She already had one on the beginning of her pregnancy.

"How far away are you?" The doctor said as he prepared the machine.

"4 months."

"And you don't have your doctor? Lift your shirt, please, now this might be a little cold." She said.

"No, I don't." Regina answered. Soon the picture appeared on the screen, and heartbeats were heard.

"Those are your baby's heartbeats, and this is your baby." The doctor said and pointed at the screen.

"I'll give you a moment alone, I'll be back later." Regina just nodded not being able to advert her eyes from the screen, from her baby. She heard knocking on the door and turned around to see who it was.

"Miss Mills? These two people are asking for you." The nurse said and let Gold and Belle in, the nurse then left the room leaving the three of them alone.

"What? I thought you didn't figure out the potion." Regina said as the nurse left the room.

"I made him lie to you. Surprise!" Belle said and hugged her. And then Gold also hugged her.

"I missed you two."

"Is that...?" Belle asked pointing at the screen.

"Yes, that's my baby, and if you listen carefully those are it's heartbeats." Belle and Gold watched the screen fascinated.

"Your baby's got a strong heartbeat." Gold commented.

"Mommy's child." Belle added. Few minutes later, the doctor entered the room again.

"I see you got some company." The doctor said.

"Oh, yeah, doctor - Gold and Belle, Gold and Belle - doctor Montgomery." Regina introduced them to each other.

"Do you want to know the baby's gender?" Doctor Montgomery asked Regina after she shook hands with Gold and Belle.

"Yes."

* * *

"And this is my apartment." Regina said to Belle and Gold as they entered her flat. They left the bag they had in the hall.

"Sit down. What do you want to drink?" Regina said when they were in the kitchen, Gold and Belle sat down for the dinning table.

"I'll have a tea." Gold said

"Me too."

"You also must be hungry, any special requests?" Regina asked as she put water in the teakettle and put it on the stove.

"No, whatever you feel like cooking."

Regina remembered she had her lasagna made but not baked, she reached for the fridge, took out the lasagna and put it in the oven.

Regina poured the tea in three cups and brought it to the table.

"So... How's Storybrooke?" Regina started the conversation.

"Chaotic. Snow and Charming want to run the town but they don't have the time so we have no mayor, the city has not financial incomes, and nobody wants to step up or say something. I think that they all hope you'll come back." Belle said.

"And Emma's magic?"

"It's not back, I guess that's for the best because she doesn't know how to use anyway." Rumple said.

"And my son? How's Henry?" Regina asked lovingly.

"Angry and desperate. He's angry at Emma because she brought Marian back, at the whole Storybrooke because no one is looking for you. And most of all he's angry at Robin."

"And how's...?" Regina couldn't say his name, it still hurt.

"He's... fine."

"Is he still with her?"

"Yes, he puts on a show for her and the whole town and everyone believes that he's happy but sometimes he just zones out, he'd spend hours in your vault looking for something that could help him find you." Rumple said.

"I don't care. I, don't, care." she said it more to herself then to them. "I don't care." Regina repeated and try to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. The timer that marked that lasagna was ready went off and Regina excused herself and went to take the dish out. Belle went after her to help her.

"Where are the plates, forks and knifes?" Belle asked.

"Plates are over there," Regina pointed, "and... forks and knifes are in the first drawer on your left."

They ate in silence, when they were finished Belle and Regina cleaned up the table.

"So, when are you leaving?" Regina asked them.

"Tomorrow morning."

"But you just got here." Regina protested.

"We want to stay too, but we can't, someone will notice, it's the best that we go back tomorrow." Gold explained. "How are you getting used to this, living without magic, I mean?" He asked her.

"We lived 28 years without magic, remember?"

"Yes, but that was different."

"I know, it's hard but I'm managing." Regina answered. "It's getting late, do you want me to show you the way to the guest room?" They nodded and she lead them to the room.

"My room is this one if you need something." She pointed at the room opposite of theirs.

"Okay, that is the bathroom." She said when they were in the room. "And that is a bed, obviously. I think you left the bag with your stuff in the hall, do you want me to go get it or...?"

"No, that's okay, I'll go for it, you go and sleep."

"Okay, goodnight, and remember I'm right across the hall if you need something."

"Goodnight, Regina." Regina went in her room but she didn't sleep, she took a pen, paper and started to write a letter for Henry.

* * *

**_Just because they know the baby's gender, doesn't mean that you get to know it too. I already have a plan about what's going to happen but... if you have any special requests, I'll try and write them in, just don't ask anything big that could change where I'm heading with this story because I won't write it... Leave a review or PM, any kind of feedback is appreciated. Also, the next update is probably going to be somewhere around weekend.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't live in Boston or Maine. Okay, so the drive between Boston and Maine (according to Google Maps) is 4 hours, I don't know if there are planes that go Boston-Maine, but let's say there are._**

**_Boston_**

"Do you have to go?" Regina asked them pleadingly.

"We've been through this. But, don't worry we'll come again." Rumple said.

"You just worry about the human life you're carrying." Belle said lovingly.

"At least let me drive you to the airport." Rumple knew they wouldn't be able to talk her out of it so he sighed and nodded.

"Geez, Rumple, you don't have to be so excited." Regina said sarcastically.

Rumple and Belle gathered their bags in the hall and waited for Regina. Regina was up in her room holding Henry's book. "I have to do this." Regina whispered to herself and put a letter she wrote the previous night inside it, and then she put it in her bag. She went downstairs and found Belle and Rumple waiting for her in the hall.

"Okay, let's go." Regina said and grabbed her coat.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Regina chose to ignore that comment and waited for them to exit. She locked the doors and went to the spot where her car stood.

The trip to the airport didn't last long. Regina parked in front of the airport and went inside it with Rumple and Belle.

"When's your flight?" Regina asked when they got close to the gate that they were supposed to leave.

"It's for another half an hour." Belle said.

"I have to go." Regina said when she checked her iPhone.

"Why? What's going on?" Rumple asked half alarmed.

"Nothing to worry about, the people who are supposed to deliver and put together the baby's crib are there. But I can stay for another five minutes." Regina explained.

"No, you go, we can manage." Belle reassured her.

"Okay, well, before the goodbye, I have a favour." Regina said and took out Henry's 'Once Upon a Time' book from her bag, and checked to see if the letter was still in there. "Inside of this, there is a letter, for Henry. I want him to have his book back and to be able to read the letter. You don't have to give it to him, just make sure he gets it, okay?"

"Okay." Regina then hugged Belle and then hugged Rumple "Take care." She whispered to him and let them go. She went to her car and drove back to her apartment. Some people were and the entrance carrying a box and waiting for someone to let them in.

"Excuse me. Are you the people who are supposed to deliver the crib for my baby?" Regina asked and got affirmative nods. "Sorry you had to wait." She said and let them in the building. She led them to her apartment and unlocked the door.

"Where would you like the crib placed?" One of the men asked.

"Let me show you the nursery." Regina said and led them to the room next to hers. The room was painted baby blue colour that matched for both girl and a boy. There wasn't any furniture in the room yet.

"Do you need anything?" Regina asked.

"No, thank you."

**_Storybrooke _**

Belle and Rumple entered the town and Rumple felt a rush of magic going through him.

"It's good to be home. Do you want to go for burgers and iced tea in Granny's?" Belle asked.

"Yes." Rumple answered shortly. They parked the car in front of Granny's and went in. They sat for the table near the window.

"Hey, Belle." Ruby waved at her friend and went to take the orders from them. "What can I get for you, Belle, Mr. Gold?"

"We'll have two burgers and two iced tea. Thank you." Belle said.

They were halfway through their meal when Emma, and Snow sat in the table in front of them and started talking about Henry, not paying attention to them.

"He's there every day he gets back from school!" Emma said.

"Emma, I'm sure it's nothing, he just misses her." Snow tried to calm her down.

"I know that, but he won't talk to me! He's mad at me! He blames me! Yesterday I couldn't find him anywhere, I went to Regina's house and found him on her bed sleeping, it was obvious that he cried himself to sleep. And every day after school he goes there, every day, he's in her room clinging desperately to her pillow, hoping she would be back. I can't look at him like that, it breaks my heart to see him cry and know that if I try something it'll only make it worse! Regina raised him, she'd knew how to soothe him, but I don't. I've never felt so helpless like I do this last four months." Emma said, their conversation was loud but not enough so that it could attract attention of the whole diner.

"Belle, let's go, I know exactly where to leave the book." Rumple exclaimed.

Later that day, Henry was walking back from school when he took the left turn –the one that lead to Mifflin Street instead of the right one that lead to The Charmings' place. He unlocked the door and went directly in Regina's room. He throw himself at her bed, he grabbed one of her pillows and inhaled her scent. It's been four months since she was gone and he missed her more and more every day. He then noticed that the doors from her walk in closet were open, "that's strange, I could swear that those doors were closed." He thought and went in.

He noticed the brown cover of some book sticking out from under the clothes that were left. He moved the pieces of clothing and saw that it was his book. He took the book and went back to the room, he sat on the bed and opened it. He flipped through the pages when he noticed an envelope inside it. On the envelope _Henry_ was written with the elegant handwriting that could only belong to Regina.

"Mom." Henry said out loud when he realised that she was the one who wrote on the envelope. He opened the envelope and found the letter, the first thing noticed was the date. "It's dated to yesterday! But how's the possible?" He started to read the letter.

_My dearest Henry,_

_I miss you more that you can imagine, I guess that's why I'm writing this. This wasn't your fault, okay? It wasn't Emma's or... Robin's. It was no one's fault, I left because I couldn't take it anymore, because I had to have a fresh start. I won't say that it's better because it's not, because you are not here. _

_Leaving you was the most difficult thing I've ever done, and I've done a lot of difficult things. When I got you, you were beautiful. You were the only one who believed in me, who gave me a chance, even if you didn't understand the word I said. When I'd come home from work and find your chubby face smiling at me I'd know I've found something to live for._

_And again don't blame Emma, she was trying to do the right thing. She needs you just like I needed you, you gave me hope when there was none, you should try and do the same for her._

_My little prince, I love you so much and I am living for the next day I get to see you._

_Mom._

By the time he finished he was crying, but he didn't care, he put the letter back into the envelope and that back in the book. He took his backpack, put the book in it and left the house and went straight to The Charming's apartment. He knocked, Emma opened the door and he hugged her, she instantly lowered down on his level and put her arms around her.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." He mumbled still holding her.

"It's okay. Not that I'm complaining but why did you stop blaming me?" Emma asked.

"Because of mom, she wrote me a letter. She explained it to me."

Emma wanted to know all about the letter but she kept quiet because it felt so good having her son back in her arms after four months.

* * *

_**I'm sorry there was no Robin in this chapter, maybe the next one? Leave a review or a PM. And also someone suggested that I write in Zelena in the story so how many of you would want that?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Storybrooke_**

**_-Somewhere in the forest-_**

Robin sat on a log and thought about _it. _The mysterious letter Henry got from Regina, nobody knew what was the content of it but the boy had talked to him, acted nicer around him. It made Robin wonder what could have that influence on a boy who blamed him for Regina's departure and it also made him think about her life. He'd always wonder what was she doing, was she looking at the same stars as he was, but it got bigger now he'd think about people in her life, did she have someone to stand up and protect her and the biggest question of all _was she happy_.

After a few moments of thinking about her, he suddenly got an idea, a perfect question to ask. He ran back into the town and went straight in the sheriff's station. There he found a blond with golden locks and her father playing darts. He cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

"Robin! What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"How did he got the letter?" Robin asked without any explanation.

"What? I don't know, it just showed up, why does it matter?" Emma asked quickly.

"No, Emma, think about it. We know that there's no magic outside of Storybrooke. Therefore it couldn't have just appeared, which means-…" He started but David cut him off.

"Someone in this town knows where Regina is." Emma quickly latched onto their thoughts and added.

"And had visited her in the last few days. This also means that we're looking for the person that can cross the border line without losing their memories." She stopped for a moment and then added "Gold! I knew he was hiding something!" She exclaimed, grabbed her jacket and was preparing to leave but David stopped her.

"Whoa, calm down. You can't just go to him and demand answers, you know he won't say a thing."

"So, what do we do?" Robin asked.

"We rewind a little and think this through, if he knows that Belle knows too. I say we go to her, we've got a better chance with her than with Gold."

"And what if she doesn't say anything?" Emma asked.

"Then, we wait, Regina doesn't want to be found and if Gold is helping her that means that she has a reason big enough to convince him to keep her secret." David explained.

"So, what? You're saying that we just give up, that I give up on the first flicker of light and hope in this four months?" Robin asked angrily.

"I am not saying that, I am saying that if Regina wants to run and leave her son motherless it's got a be a pretty big reason to do so." David explained.

* * *

Belle was in the library reordering books, she loved it there, it was her special place, she'd come down there and loose herself in the books, visit the worlds that once were and that once will be, reading was her biggest passion. She was about to start another book when she heard someone enter.

"Oh, hi, Emma, David and… Robin." She said his name with venom in her voice, just because Regina didn't blame him, (or at least she said she didn't blame him), didn't mean that she wasn't going to blame him, he ruined her.

"We need your help." Emma started. "We think that you and Rumplestilstkin know where Regina is and we'd appreciate if you tell us.

"You'd _appreciate _it? May I remind you that you, both of you,", she glared at Robin, "destroyed her life, she was opening up, letting you into her heart, and what do you do? You break it, you tear it to pieces, you ruin the trust she had in people, and she can say that she doesn't blame but I blame you enough for the both of us! And you want me to help you? So that you can see her, I don't know kiss her maybe and then leave with your _wife _the first chance you get? I told her I don't blame you, but I do and God knows that she can't have any of that stress now considering what's going on in her life!" Never once in her life she'd think that she'd be that protective of Regina, the previous Evil Queen, who held her locked away for over 28 years.

"I'm sorry." Robin started. "I know I'm the one to blame, but I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice her walk. I got her to open up, I'm her soul mate, she was my second chance and I let her go and I'm hating myself everyday for that."

"Oh, yeah? Then, why are you still with your wife?" He started saying something but she cut him off. "And don't say it's because of Roland because both you and I know that that's just an excuse."

"Okay, enough! Both of you, stop!" David yelled from behind Emma. "Belle, you are stressed out and you care for her and that's why you are being so… angry. But, don't tell us because of Robin, tell us for Henry, don't let him grow up without his _real _mother." Emma looked at him like she was about to kill him but then she knew he was right, she was Henry's biological mother that missed out ten years of his life, his first words, first steps… she doesn't know what he needs, doesn't know how to soothe him, how to comfort him when he had a nightmare, so she looked away from David and stared rather awkwardly at her hands.

"I can't, I made a promise and this is the one that I intend to keep, she trusted me and I can't betray her." Belle said, she was calmer then she was moments before. It's weird, isn't it? How the right words can calm down a person and how to wrong ones could make a peaceful librarian ready to chop of someone's head of. Emma, Charming and rather desperate looking Robin left the library.

* * *

_**So, the school is over (thank God) and my updates **_**may**_** get more frequent (I'm not saying that they will for sure, once a week is enough, wouldn't you say so?) And I can't believe how many people favorite(d) and followed this story... Leave a PM or a review to tell me what you think, and also about Zelena some of you said yes and some of you said no, but if I was to involve her she would be all sisterly and lovely, tell me more about what you want... **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm sorry, I am so sorry... +_**

* * *

_Regina was preparing her meal when __the door bell rung. She hummed slightly as she went to open the door._

_"__I'm coming!" She shouted as the person started to knock on her door. She opened and was surprised to see that person there, in Boston, on her doorstep._

_"__Robin?! What are you doing here? How did you even cross the line? How did you find me?" Her hand flung automatically on her stomach, in the most protective of ways. What she didn't notice was that her pregnant stomach wasn't there, where once was a baby, now there's nothing._

_"__Rumplestilstkin told me in order to safe himself from years in prison for murdering Zelena. Would you mind if I come in?"_

_"__Wait? HE killed HER?" Her voice broke down a little but she opened the door wider, letting him in. He went into kitchen, which was weird considering that he was in her apartment for the first time._

_"__Yes, now let's cut the chit chat. I'm here for my child." Robin said angrily._

_"__What child?" she asked and as if on cue, baby crying was heard from the nursery. Robin pushed her out of the way and went in to take his child._

_"__NO!" Regina yelled as she got up and ran after him. He was on the door ready to exit, when he turned around, looked right at her glaring and said "Don't worry, Regina. Marion and I will take great care of the baby, she'll play with Roland and Henry, grow up in Storybrooke and the best of all she won't know a thing about you, she won't know what kind of monster you are!" He then exited and slammed the door._

_"__NO! NO! NO! My baby!" Regina cried and screamed._

Regina screamed and then it was all gone, she was back in her bed, her baby safe and sound, still growing inside of her.

"It was just a dream. Calm down, Regina, it was just a dream." She said and went to the bathroom. She splashed her face, cold water against her face soothed her it gave her proof that that was just a dream, she drank some water and went back to her bedroom. She looked on the clock and it read 5am, as she wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, she put on the most casual clothes she owned, a pair of creamy white pants and a simple, short-sleeved, white T-shirt.

Boston was relatively quiet at 5 am, she could see light appearing in some houses that marked that people were waking up. She walked for around fifteen minutes and was finally where she was headed. She looked as delighted as the first time she stumbled across that place, it was a small hippodrome with one big stables and one race track, it wasn't the biggest or the best hippodrome in Boston, but she liked it because it was quiet opposite of the city streets that are urban, and with a lot of people on them. This hippodrome was tucked in, separated from the rest of the town even if it was so near to the centre.

She thought it would be open and her thoughts were confirmed when a middle-aged woman exited one of the buildings.

"Regina, good morning." The woman knew her, the whole staff knew her because she was different from the other customers, she'd stick around and help the staff around the horses, sometimes she'd even show them what are they doing wrong and corrected them, but they all loved her.

"Good morning." She responded with a smile.

"What brings you here at this hour? I hope everything is okay with the little one." The woman waved her hand at Regina's stomach and smiled back politely.

"Just a nightmare, the little one is doing just fine. Would you mind if I took one of the horses today? I mean ride it and care for it, I'll pay for it." No matter how much time has passed, horses calmed her, they brought some peace into her.

"Of course, you don't have to pay, we all know you, you are almost one of us. I'll have breakfast waiting for you around 9?"

"Yes, 9 is good." Regina smiled, it wasn't a small smile or a fake one, it was a big genuine smile.

"Then that's done. And Regina? You should smile like that more often." The woman said and left.

Regina went into the stables and noticed that there was a new horse. She neared him and could hear him neighing.

"I wouldn't get close to that one." A stable boy behind her warned her.

"Why?" Regina asked turning around to see who was she talking to.

"Oh, Regina, didn't know it was you. We just got the horse, he's still wild at times."

"He's beautiful, I'm going to take him out." Regina said and went closer to the horse. It lifted it's front hooves at her but she didn't even flinch. She carefully put her hand in front of him to calm him down, he put down his hooves and she carefully stroked his head, running her other hand across it's mane.

"I think we are going to be just fine." Regina said, the sentence had more meaning then just the horse and her being fine but also her baby and her.

"Wow, that was one of the most amazing things ever! How did you do that? Can you teach me?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

"It's not something that can be taught, you need to connect with the horse, get him to trust you then after that everything else is easy." She said as she groomed the horse, soon the horse was ready to be ridden and she sat on him and rode for the first time in years without a saddle feeling free like her eighteen year old self would every time she'd ride Rocinante bareback who was going to meet Daniel and was able to get away from her mother at least for two hours.

* * *

**_Okay, I am sorry that this wasn't OutlawQueen-ish much, I just feel like this is something she would do, Daniel was a huge part of her life and I think that she'd only feel free when she'd ride because you can see her love for horses, that way she can be alone with her thoughts just thinking about her life and her child. The next chapter is going to be more about Robin and also Regina finding out the truth about Zelena and I think that after that one(or the one after that) we are going 3-4 years forward(I'm so excited for that)... And also about the whole Zelena thing I've decided to bring her in the story but she'll be different, you can still say what you feel about that... Review or PM me what you think! Sorry for the long AN I'm gonna stop now... Thanks for reading! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So, I've been re-reading the previous chapters and saw that there are some mistakes(not much just a few) where I'd loose a word in the sentence or a letter on the end(that happened only once I think with the blond(e) thing). I'm sorry about that, I'll make sure that I re-read the next chapters before I upload them, I haven't re-read this one I wanted it to be up as soon as possible._**

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

Robin ate dinner with his long dead wife and his son, Marian called it family dinner, he disagreed but he kept his mouth shut, it didn't feel like family to him without Regina by his side but he didn't dare to tell that to his wife, Regina was gone and he couldn't take away Marian from Roland, she deserved to have time with him and Roland in peace. When she arrived and realised that it has been over 30 years for Robin, she was scared he'd moved on and confined in him so he pulled her into a hug and told her that he loved her, and he did but just not the way he loved Regina – his second chance, his soul mate. Currently things between him and Marian were weird, they'd fight more often and sometimes not speak to each other the whole day. Marian suspected that he was involved with someone else, but quickly dismissed the thought because he was in the camp all the time or he'd be in the forest.

"Wouldn't you agree, Robin?" Marian asked him and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?" He asked her.

"I'm worried about you, you keep zoning out." Marian said putting his hand in hers.

"I'm fine, just thinking. What were you talking about?" Robin said, more cheerfully.

"We were just talking about the wonders this realm has. Both Roland and I agree that they are fascinating."

"They are." Robin said thinking about the time Regina explained to him how to use a cell phone, he failed miserably and after she left he tried to figure it out with the help of Emma in order to reach Regina but her phone went to voice mail which also ended up in Henry explaining him what is voice mail.

"Like Gina's alarm thing, or the thing where she puts stuff and then they bake!" Roland added cheerfully and then stopped and said with a pout on his face "I miss Regina."

Robin knew he meant no harm but it pained him to hear her name again, it pained him that those three words could make his heat hurt so badly that it was getting hard to breathe. He took a deep breath and ruffled Roland's hair and said "I miss her too, son."

Marian didn't know much about Regina except that she was the evil queen and she hated the idea of her son near her. Marian ended the dinner and quickly sent Roland to bed. Robin knew what was coming so he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

After putting Roland to bed Marian went back to Robin and half-shouted at him "I am so tired of this! Tell me who she is!"

"You already know who she is." Robin said calmly.

"I meant to _you_. Who is she to you?!"

"You know what, I'm feeling rather tired, I'm going to sleep." He said and started to walk away but she grabbed his hand and turned him so he was facing her.

"No! Okay? No! Every time Roland or I bring her up, you either change the subject or leave! Tell me!" Marian yelled, some of the Merry Man rounded them, wanting to know what was going on.

"I love her! Are you happy now?! I love her and now she's gone! I love her and I never got to tell her how I feel about her!" Robin yelled at her. Merry Men all stood frozen, they all knew that he was with Regina but never realised that he loved her.

"You mean loved her, right?" Marian asked, tears falling down her face.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, because she is gone and it doesn't matter anymore. I'll be back late, don't wait up." He said and brushed past her and went straight into the woods, they both needed some time to cool off and think about what happened.

**_Boston_**

"I had a really weird dream few nights ago." Regina said to Rumple and Belle. They were video chatting, Rumple felt like they shouldn't visit because of Miss Swan's suspicion.

"What was it about?" Belle asked curiously.

"Belle, I think you should check on the..." she stopped figuring out what to say. "library and then you can check on Henry and come back and tell me how's he doing."

"It's eight am in the morning, I think it'll be fine, and Regina? You're getting worse at lying as the time passes." Belle said to her.

"So would you if you were full of hormones. Just, please, I need to talk to him in private. And plus Henry's probably at Granny's eating breakfast."

Belle thought about it and then said "fine" and was out of the door.

"Well, Regina, what can I do to help?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her.

"Did you kill her? Did you kill my sister?" Regina went straight to the point.

"I... you watched the tape." He said worriedly.

"Yeah, a tape that could be easily changed, now tell me and... I know you owe me nothing, but just this once I am asking you not to lie to me." He didn't lie to her often but he also doesn't tell her the truth often.

"I did. I'm sorry, I did."

"Tell me what you did, tell me all the details." Regina said, her voice breaking at the end.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I need to know."

Rumpelstiltskin told the whole tale, not leaving any details out, by the end Regina looked like she was about to cry but she didn't.

"Is it possible that she's alive? That she survived?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Regina, I know you're hoping for a miracle but... she's gone." Rumple said.

"No, no, I'm not. Just, hear me out. She was... almost begging you not to kill her, how she's powerless, but she wasn't."

"Regina, we took the pedant from her." Rumple stopped her, trying to reason her.

"Yes, but she had magic without it, not as much and not as strong but she had it! What if she was just looking for a perfect moment to escape?"

"I... Regina, I understand what are you trying to say but _I _killed her. I am pretty sure that I'd notice if she disappeared."

"No, you wouldn't if she disappeared in the perfect moment. If she disappeared to moment you stabbed her, it would explain why the statue fell to pieces." Regina was hoping that she was right because she believed in her sister, because they shared the same blood and that made her family, the only family Regina had left.

"Okay, let's say you're right, where would she go?"

"Across the town line." Regina said excitedly.

"Regina." He tried to say something but Belle came back.

"Henry's fine, healthy, eating apple pancakes and drinking hot chocolate." Belle said.

"Belle? What happened? Something's off, I can feel it even if I'm not there." Regina said.

"Robin, he... ummm... apparently Marian and him had this big argument last night about... well, you." Belle explained.

"I don't care." Regina said and then after few moments she said. "Tell me, tell me everything you know." Noticing that Rumple was about to sneak out, she stopped him. "Rumpelstiltskin! You are not going anywhere until we're done, okay?" She asked him with a knowing look and he knew he couldn't escape and stayed there.

"Apparently, little Roland brought you up at dinner and then after they put him to bed Marian demanded to know who you were to Robin and then he kind of yelled at her that he loves you and then she was like "you mean loved" and then he walked away from her and went into the woods." Belle finished her story waiting to hear what was Regina going to say.

"That... stupid little... thief! I leave because he loves his wife and here he is saying he _loves _me." Regina started to laugh but it turned into her sobbing and crying.

"oh, Regina, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Belle apologised.

"No, don't. I'm fine." She wiped away her tears and calmed down a little.

"Belle, could you go get Rumple's globe? The one he used to find Henry and Neal." Belle was confused but nodded anyway and went into another room to look for it.

"Are you sure?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her.

"Yes, I need to find her... I don't suppose you have any of my blood, do you?"

"No, but I can try and get it." Rumple focused and soon there was a vial of blood in his hand. Belle came back soon carrying the globe, she put it on the table in front of the laptop and waited to see what are they going to do. Rumpelstiltskin poured some of Regina's blood and they all waited to see if Regina was right. Soon, a picture of a city formed.

"Do you know where that is?" Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina.

"Yes, that's Boston, she's here. I have to go." Regina said.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid and be careful, now you have a baby to worry about too." Rumple said and all of them said their byes and Regina hung up. She put her hand on her now noticeable belly and whispered "You hear that, darling? Auntie Zelena is in town." Regina thought she'd feel angry at Rumpelstiltskin and maybe she would later, but then she was happy because she'd found her sister and she truly believed that Zelena could change.

She tried to figure out where Zelena would go, what she would do and she remembered that Zelena was a midwife, so maybe she found a job at a hospital or something.

Regina wanted to give up after the sixth hospital she visited, then staying home and calling hospitals seemed like a pretty good idea but she decided that she wanted to check out one more and if Zelena wasn't there she'd go home.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked her when Regina entered.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a woman who's a midwife or a gynecologist or really anyone that works with pregnant women and also she wouldn't be working here for too long, she has a British accent and blue eyes." Regina said.

"That sounds much like Zelena."

"Yes, Zelena, where can I find her?" Regina said happily.

"Let me show you the way." The nurse lead Regina to the door.

"She's in there, she's not with a patient currently, do you think you can manage alone?"

"Yes, thank you." Regina said and the nurse left, she stood in front of the doors for a while before she finally entered. There she found a woman also behind the desk that was most definitely not Zelena.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Zelena." Regina said politely to a woman behind the desk.

"She's inside, do you have an appointment?"

"No." Regina answered.

"Then, I'm sorry but you can't go in." The woman said politely

"Oh, come on, I'm obviously, visible pregnant, and she has no patients currently and I was in six other hospitals today, and I'm full of hormones, do you seriously want to fight with me right now?" Regina said and raised her eyebrow.

"I'll ask her if she can see you now." The woman answered,

"Thank you, now was that so hard?" Regina asked and the woman glared at her and went into another room. She was back couple of minutes later. "She can see you now." Regina went in and heard Zelena say. "If you could just sit down on that chair, I'll be there in just a second." Regina listened to her and sat down.

Zelena came and saw just a back of the chair. She took some papers and went to Regina's side still not looking at her.

"Your name?" She asked some kind of forms in her hand and a pen.

"Regina." Regina answered and Zelena looked at her.

"Regina? What? How? You're pregnant." Zelena stumbled at her words.

"Thank you for that observation. Zelena, I need to talk to you, please." Regina said in much softer voice.

"How can you know you can trust me?" Zelena asked

"Because you are not currently trying to kill me or harm my baby and because you're my big sister and I think you've changed because you are delivering babies to this world, I don't think anyone evil, pardon me, wicked can do that." Regina said.

"i-I am dead, to you, I mean, to all the Storybrooke I'm dead and Rumpelstiltskin killed me. How did you find me?" Zelena said.

"I believed you weren't dead and I got Rumple to confess what he did and I told him you outsmarted him, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." They both chuckled at that. "Zelena, I meant what I said that day, it really felt good having family in town."

"You consider me family?" Zelena asked carefully.

"Of course, you are the only living blood relative I have left, well, and this baby too. After your death I couldn't stop thinking how would have been if we grow up together and I started to miss you, even if I didn't know you but you are my sister, sisters fight or so I have heard."

"Thank you." Zelena said and they hugged, it felt weird but still natural. They broke apart and then Zelena put her hand on Regina's stomach and said "Hey, darling, I'm your aunt Zelena." At that they both felt the baby kick.

"I think the baby likes you." Regina said with a smile on her face, they'll talk about their problems later, she just wanted to have that one peaceful moment.

"You've changed, I mean not like that but you're all... feelings and smiling and hugging."

"For the fifth time today, it's the hormones." Regina said but she still hugged Zelena one more time.

* * *

_**I know that in this one Regina was OOC but she is a pregnant woman with hormones(as I've said like 5 times in the chapter), and yes AUNTIE ZELENA is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!(I'm so excited)... Also this won't be one of those stories where they kiss and make up (so, if you came for that, you're going to have to wait), Regina and Robin will have a lot of things to talk about and problems to solve like him staying with Marian, or her not telling him about the baby. It will be OQ eventually just not right away. Leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think.**_ _**Sorry for the long Author's note(I promise I won't do that anymore)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Storybrooke_**

-4 months later-

"So, Regina's due date is nearing." Belle said.

"I know." Rumple said and put his hands arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Should we visit or something like that?" Belle asked, leaning back into him, her back were pressed against his chest.

"I don't know, maybe we should call her first, see how she's doing." Rumple suggested.

Belle pulled away from him and got her phone from the back, she dialed Regina and then waited for her to pick up.

"Hello." Regina answered.

"Hi, Regina, it's Belle. Umm, we know you're due date is nearing and we were wondering if you need something and should we come there to help you with preparations and things." Belle explained.

"No, I have everything ready, thanks for offering." Regina answered. "Who are you talking to?" They heard a female voice ask Regina, they couldn't hear Regina's answer.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?" Regina said and focused back on the conversation.

"We were asking if you need us at the birth, we'd love to come but you know with the whole Robin and Emma stalking us situation we thought it'd be risky." Belle said, to someone who was listening to their conversation it would be like she was exaggerating but she wasn't. Robin and Emma followed them around the town in shifts, it was ridicules and very annoying. Emma promised Henry she'd try her best to find Regina so she was following them all the time.

"Yeah, you're right. But we will video chat and you'll get to meet the baby and then maybe you could come once when the baby would be born." Regina said.

"Of course." Belle confirmed.

"How's the situation in the Hood family?" Regina asked and sighed.

"Better, that's for sure. I think they are starting to get happier." Belle explained, Rumple lost his interest in the conversation, "call me once you're done talking about that thief, I still want to talk to her." He said and walked to the back of the shop.

"Henry?"

"He is… better, he still misses you, but he's not like before, he smiles, sometimes laughs on a good day." Belle said. Regina's departure hit Henry hard, he missed her dearly and even if she said that it was no one's fault that she left he couldn't stop blaming himself and feeling responsible for her leaving.

"That's good. I need him to be okay, and to be at least a little happy so if he smiles and laughs I'm grateful." Regina said softly.

"Yeah, I need to go, but Rumple wanted to talk to you." Belle said and went into the back to look for him.

"Okay, bye Belle, I really do hope to see you soon." Regina said.

"Bye and take care of yourself and the little one. Speaking of which we can't keep calling it little one, have you decided on the name?" Belle asked.

"I'm still deciding." Regina answered shortly.

"Okay, bye." She said and handed the phone to Rumple.

"Did you find her?" Rumple said.

"Well, hello to you too, I'm feeling great, what about you?" Regina said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. How are you? How's the little one?" Rumple said and Regina chuckled lightly thinking on her previous conversation with Belle.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine, we are both fine." Regina said. "No, I haven't found her, maybe you were right, maybe she is really dead and the globe showed my baby." Regina hadn't told him that she had found Zelena, partly because Zelena insisted but also because she didn't want to imagine what he would do to her this time.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Regina said to someone in the background. "I have to go, bye, and you should really tell her." Regina said.

"I can't tell her you know that… Okay, bye, take care."

"She is more understanding then you think Rumple, tell her." Regina said and hung up.

**_Boston_**

Zelena waited until Regina finished the conversation and went to sit with her on the couch.

"How's my favourite sister doing today?"

"I'm your only sister." Regina answered.

"Exactly." She said and they both laughed.

"Where were you today? I woke up and you were gone." Regina asked, Zelena had moved to her place so that she could watch over her and the baby, and they were getting closer as days passed.

"I had an emergency at the hospital." Zelena said and Regina didn't ask farther about that subject.

"So, what did the Golden couple had to say?" Zelena asked causing Regina to laugh again.

"I told you to stop calling them like that. Belle's being careful and kind and wonderful and Rumple wanted to know if I found you I told him no and that you were probably dead and that the globe showed my baby." Regina explained.

"That's... good, I guess?" Zelena asked and Regina nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked Zelena.

"Can we order and just stay on the couch and watch a movie or something?" Zelena said.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that." Regina said with relief.

"Since when are you the one for take out?" Zelena asked her sister.

"I just don't feel like moving and I can't... I just want to eat and considering your cooking skills, take out seemed like the best option."

"Oi! How dare you mock my cooking?" Zelena said and pretended offended.

"You burned spaghetti. Burned a spaghetti, I didn't even think that was possible before." Regina said and that shut Zelena up. They ordered pizza from a pizzeria that was close to them but it still needed some time before it arrived and they decided to pick a movie.

"Regina, what movie are we going to watch?" Zelena asked.

"The... ummm... Saw, let's watch SAW." Regina suggested.

"What kind of movie is that?"

"A horror.

"No, you're pregnant and your due day is in two days!"

"Fine." Regina said grumpily and then an idea came to her. "How about a musical?"

"Okay." Zelena said and then the bell rung. "I'll get the pizza, you set everything up."

Regina pulled out a copy of "The Wizard of Oz" and put it in the DVD player, she had this movie for a long time but could never get Zelena to watch it. Zelena quickly returned with pizza, she got a dishtowel and two plates from the kitchen and set it all up on a little coffee table in front of them. Regina returned to her original seat, taking a slice of pizza.

It took some time for Zelena to realise what they were watching "The Wizard of Oz? Are you kidding me?" She turned to Regina but she only shook her head and said "I'm pregnant, I want to watch this movie." Regina explained.

"Yeah, that's why we're watching this." Zelena said, her tone obvious that she didn't believe her but she kept watching anyway.

"Over the rainbow? What? No. Oz isn't over the rainbow just a portal jump away." Zelena said after she heard the song.

"No, she didn't die she was one of the good ones and slippers do not work like that you can take it off if you want to." Zelena commented on The Wicked Witch of the East's death. Regina just looked amused and listen to her sister correct everything. "Is that supposed to be me?!" She half shouted when The Wicked Witch of the West appeared. "I don't... this isn't... I feel offended." Zelena said. "A brain, a heart and a courage, well I guess they got that right." Zelena was relativle quite for the rest of the movie when she saw her movie death. "That is not... A bucket of water can't kill me!" She yelled in frustration.

"Do you want a cup of tea? To calm down?" Regina asked and Zelena only nodded, it was quite for some time and then she heard a shattering of glass and something that sounded like Regina gasping. She quickly went into the kitchen and found Regina holding her stomach.

"I... I... think I'm... in... labour." She managed to say between breaths.

"Oh, crap." Zelena said. "Okay, calm down, take deep breaths." Zelena instructed. "Where is your phone we need to call Doctor Montgomery." Even though she had Zelena living with her, Regina decided that Doctor Montgomery would be in charge of her pregnancy.

"The couch." Regina managed. Zelena grabbed her arm and carefully pulled her towards the door but not before she took Regina's phone, she quickly dialled Doctor Montgomery. "Doctor Montgomery." She heard the woman answer her phone.

"Regina is in labour, we're heading to your hospital, hurry up and meet us there." Zelena hung up, she didn't care if she was rude she needed to get Regina to hospital. "TAXI!" She yelled and one stopped in front of them, she put Regina in the back and then sat next to her. "She's in labour, take us to the hospital." Zelena said to the cab driver.

"I thought you were a midwife!" Regina hissed.

"I am, but I'm also your sister and you already have a doctor who is going to deliver your baby." Zelena said, soon they stopped in front of the hospital. "Thank you." Zelena said to the driver and gave him the money. She exited and helped Regina out, they walked in the hospital and she saw Doctor Montgomery and went to her. "Help her." She said, the doctor called for someone to get a wheelchair and they took Regina to the labour, leaving Zelena alone in the waiting area.

* * *

After 14 hours someone finally came and told Zelena that the baby was delivered and that she could see Regina. Zelena went into her room and found her half asleep. "Hey." Zelena whispered as she got closer.

"Hi." Regina said, she was tired and in pain the labour exhausted her.

"Scoop over." Zelena said and laid next to Regina, she put her hand on her hair, stroking it and humming lightly to get her to fall asleep.

After a few hours, a nurse woke them up because she bought them the baby. Zelena asked "May I?" and the nurse just nodded. Zelena picked up the baby carefully. "Hey, there little one, I'm your auntie Zelena." She said smiling down at the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Regina asked after few minutes.

"Of course you can." Zelena said and gave her little niece back to her mother.

Regina's eyes softened and she smiled brightly when Zelena gave her the baby. "Hello, there beautiful, I'm your mommy." Regina smiled brightly at the baby. "Look at what I've done, she is beautiful." Regina said to Zelena. Zelena kissed Regina's temple. "Should I get your laptop do that you can video chat with Belle and Rumple?" Zelena might not be okay with Regina talking to Rumple, but she knew how much the both of them mean to her. Regina merely nodded, not taking her eyes away from her daughter. Zelena set everything up and sat behind the laptop with the baby so that they couldn't see her.

Regina waited and soon Belle's face appeared on the screen, Belle saw Regina's face and got worried.

"Regina, what happened?" Belle said.

"Could you get Rumple so that I can tell you together?" Belle nodded and went to call Rumplestilstkin.

"Give me her." Regina said to Zelena and soon her daughter was back in her arms. Rumple and Belle appeared and saw Regina holding a baby and smiling at her. "Rumple, Belle meet my daughter."

"She's so beautiful." Belle commented.

"Congratulations, Regina." Rumple added. They were both smiling widely.

"What's her name?" Belle asked.

Regina was about to answer and then glanced and noticed that Zelena wasn't in the room.

"Excuse me? Where is the woman who came with me?" She asked the nurse that was still in her room.

"She is just outside, she wanted to give you some privacy."

"Could you call her in, please?" The nurse nodded and went to get Zelena, Zelena entered and sat on the bed.

Regina finally answered. "Lily Cora Mills."

"Are you sure?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, my mother loved me in her last moments and we won't call her by her middle name, we'll call her Lily*." Regina said. Rumple and Belle chatted more with her while Zelena had the baby, they asked who was with her but she'd just brush it of and say "no one." Soon, they hung up.

"You're tired, you need to get some sleep." Zelena said to Regina.

"What about you?" Regina asked her.

"I'm going to call the nurse to take the baby, and then I'll go home, take a shower and sleep." Zelena said.

"That sounds good." Regina commented.

"Bye." Zelena said, hugged Regina and was out of the room.

**_Storybrooke_**

Belle and Rumple walked into the diner. "Oi! Everybody, take one of whatever you want, we're paying." Rumple said.

They went into the last booth next to the window and sat down.

"She is beautiful." Belle said.

"Yes, she is." Granny went to them to take the orders, strangely they order two glasses of wine. Soon, their wine arrived.

"To Lily Mills." Rumple said and raised his glass towards Belle.

"To Lily." She said and they both took a sip.

"Who the hell is Lily Mills?" Granny asked them quietly.

"No one." Belle said.

"Don't lie to me. I know you've been in contact with Regina, is she alright?" Granny asked concerned.

"Can you keep a secret?" Belle asked.

"By that she means if you tell anyone even Red, I will hunt you and your family down and skin you." Rumple warned.

"Yes, I can."

"Lily Mills is Regina's daughter, she was born today and she is absolutely gorgeous." Belle said.

"Do you have a photo of her?" Granny asked interested, she believed that Regina could change and she felt happy that Regina now had something to hold onto.

* * *

**_*Lily - From the name of the flower, a symbol of purity. The word is ultimately derived from Latin lilium._**

**_So, someone pointed out that if you ride while being pregnant that endangers the baby, I had no idea, I'd suck at being pregnant_****.** **_And also internet says that the first labor lasts for 12-24 hours_** **_thus 14hours._**. **_Someone wanted a graphical vivid labor, google it or read it somewhere else... I'm going on a vacation(YAAAAAAAAY!) so I might update Saturday before I go and if I don't I'll see if i can update while I'm there. Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Boston_**

-3 years later-

"More, mommy, more..." The three year old said and waited for her mother to push the swing again.

"Lily, we have to go." Regina said, she loved being a mother again, it felt nice to have her child into her arms.

"One more?" Lily looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"No, don't look at me like that. Auntie is going to be mad if we are late." Regina said avoiding to look at the pout her daughter was making.

"But we won't be late much..." The three year old tried again. "Mommy, please." She drew out the word, making a sad face.

"Fine." Regina said. "But only for five more minutes and then we go." Lily had her wrapped around her finger and Regina knew that, one look at her daughter's face and she was sold.

After 15 minutes later they were finally entering the apartment. Regina took of her shoes and then helped Lily take off hers. The girl ran to the dining room where she knew she'd find Zelena.

"Auntie Zelena!" The little girl called out as a warning before she ran into her arms.

"And how's my little princess doing?" Zelena asked the girl playfully, lifting her into air and spinning her slowly.

Regina soon joined them "Is there anything to eat?"

"There's made lasagna, only needs to be put in the oven." Zelena said, not taking her eyes off of Lily.

"I'll get the lasagna and you go change her, okay?" She asked.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Zelena asked, worried about her.

"Just... I don't know... Probably one of those days."

"It'll get better." Zelena said with a smile and carried Lily to her room to change her.

"I hope." Regina said, since she woke up she had a feeling something was going to happen.

Soon, Lily was all changed and lasagna was ready, they ate with Lily asking all the questions a three year old could come up with. The lunch was over and Zelena had to go back to the hospital, Regina told her that she didn't have to keep working, that she had enough money, but Zelena loved her work, after going wicked she forgot just how much she actually loved it.

"So, little one, it's just you and me. What do you want to do?" Regina asked, taking Lily into her arms.

"Draw! Mommy, do you wanna draw with me?" She asked Regina looking up hopefully at her.

"Of course." Regina said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go get papers, markers and crayons, you stay here, okay?" Lily nodded and waited for her mother's return.

Regina was back and the joy at Lily's face was evident when Regina lied down everything in front of her. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, darling." Regina said and hugged her, running her hand over Lily's dark curls. Lily focused back on drawing, she had a very determined look on her face that made Regina chuckle. After half an hour of them, well, Lily drawing and Regina looking the door bell rung.

"I'm going to get the door. You stay here."

"But I wanna come too!" Lily said and Regina picked her up, holding her on her hip. She opened the door and almost dropped Lily from the surprise, the shock. In front of her stood Emma Swan, her blond curls were as long as the time Regina meet her.

"Regina." Emma said. "... and Regina's kid." She said as she eyed the little girl Regina was holding, she looked so much like Regina... except the eyes, Regina's were brown and the little girl's were blue.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Emma asked, still very shocked Regina.

Regina opened the door wider and moved her out of the way so that Emma could enter. Regina lead her to the living room and pointed for Emma to sit.

"Hey, honey, I'm just going to talk to Emma here, you go back to your drawings, okay?" She said as she put down Lily, Lily merely nodded focused on her drawings once again.

"How did you find me?" Regina asked and sat in next to the couch, her voice was cold and protective.

"Woah, I'm not here to hurt you or whatever you think I'm going to do. We need you, back in Storybrooke." Emma answered.

"How did you found me?" Regina repeated the question.

"Rumple told me... Belle isn't... Your her only hope."

"What happened?" Regina asked intrigued. "I was talking to them about 5 days ago, they said they're handling the Elsa situation."

"Yeah, Elsa and Rumpelstiltskin had this big fight yesterday, he had to sacrifice his magic in order to defeat her. Belle got wounded, badly... She was admitted to the hospital, Whale said that... that there wasn't anything they could do for her and basically they are just waiting for her to die, but Rumpelstiltskin told me the address and told me to get you even if I had to kidnap you there." Emma said.

"Oh my God, Belle." Regina said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is the girl Robin's?" Emma asked, her curiosity taking over.

"No, I slept with the first guy I could find, of course she's his and her name is Lily. When do we have to go back?" Regina asked.

"Well, if we're planing on our arriving until tonight then now."

"I... I need to make a phone call." She said and dialed Zelena's number. "Hey. So, Emma is here... Apparently Gold told her... Mhmmm, yeah, I know... Listen, I'm going to take Lily and we're going to go back... I won't... She won't... He won't! I won't let him take her away and plus I could call you and then you and I could kick his ass." The person on the other side probably said something funny because Regina chuckled. "There's lasagna left in the fridge and you have number of take outs in the top drawer in the kitchen... We'll stop by the hospital so that you could say goodbye... I'll see you later, bye."

"Who was that?" Emma asked, she only heard Regina's end of the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Regina glared at her, and Emma shut up. "I need to get the little one ready, do you need something?" Regina asked Emma.

"No, thank you." Emma said, when Regina and Lily left, Emma couldn't help but look around, she first went into the kitchen and noticed colorful drawings covering the fridge. She looked and noticed that there was only one picture there of Lily, Belle and Rumple it seemed to be Lily's birthday. Rumple was holding Lily on her lap while Belle was sitting next to them laughing but still holding Lily's tiny hand.

"It was her second birthday." Regina's voice startled her from behind.

"I didn't mean to..." Emma started but Regina stopped her.

"I... I understand, I'd be curious about her too, but next time ask me, okay?" She asked and watched as Emma nodded.

"We need to stop on the hospital. How did you got here? Please, don't say you came with your bug." Regina said.

"There you are. Thought we lost you somewhere in there. No, I rented the car so we're going with yours." Emma stopped. "You've changed, Regina."

"Yeah, well, you get pregnant and you have this beautiful little human depending on you and you change." Regina explained and they heard Lily yell "Mommy, hurry!" "And that little human does not like to be kept waiting. Shall we?" Regina said and lead the way, on the way to the road she picked up a big bag and at the ridiculous look Emma gave her Regina just said "A three year old, Miss Swan." They got settled in the car, Lily was sitting in her seat at the back, Emma sat as a passenger and Regina drove to the hospital.

"You stay here." Regina warned Emma, she went out and opened the door to Lily's side, she unbuckled her from her seat and took her in her arms. They went inside and found Zelena pacing the hall at the entrance, when she saw them she almost ran to them.

"You can't go." Zelena said as she took Lily.

"I have to, I have to save Belle." Regina explained as Zelena played with Lily.

"Why doesn't Rumple save her?"

"He had to sacrifice his magic to defeat Elsa. I thought you liked Belle." Regina had finally told them about Zelena when they came to visit after the birth, there was tension between Zelena and Rumple but they were civil and also Zelena communicated with Belle sometimes with Regina and sometimes she'd call her and they'd talk about Lily or Robin, they thought Regina didn't know but she could hear them sometimes.

"I do like her, but if you go back you're only setting yourself for more heartache". Zelena said.

"I told you before he won't know I'm there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't... But I'm not letting Belle die over it."

"There isn't anything I can say that can persuade you, is there?" Regina only shook her head no. "Okay, Lily, listen to me, you're going away with mommy and I'm not able to come."

"You aren't coming?" She asked her blue eyes meeting Zelena's.

"No, darling. I just want you to know I'm going to miss you so much and I will be really happy when you go back." Tears were falling down Zelena's face, but she didn't care, she loved Lily and they were never apart for over few hours.

"I'll miss you too, auntie Zelena." The little girl said and hugged her. "It's time for you to go." She said and handed Lily back to her mother. "Regina, be careful and be home soon." Zelena said and Regina also hugged her "We'll be fine and I'll call you as soon as we get there." Regina reassured her and her and Lily were outside again. Regina put Lily back into her car seat. This time, Regina sat on the passenger seat and Emma was driving.

"Come on, ask away, Miss Swan." Regina said annoyed.

"Ask what? and I though we were back on Emma."

"Okay, we've been in this car for over two hours if you want to ask something, ask away." She said but not to loudly to wake up the sleeping little girl in the back.

"Why did you go? You could have stayed in Storybrooke, you could have been happy."

"I couldn't."

"That's bullshit and you know it, if you had stayed he'd choose you."

"That's exactly why I left. I couldn't make him choose, and I wouldn't be able to watch his family fall apart." After a few moments of silence Regina asked "How's Henry?"

"He's... okay. He misses you very much, he wanted to come with me but I told him to stay, he's probably in Belle's room pacing and worrying."

"Does he know why I left? Is he mad at me?" Regina asked fearfully.

"He knows and he understands. He's not mad at you, he still reads that letter you left him."

They once again fell into comfortable silence and as they neared Storybrooke Lily started to wake up.

"When will we be there?" She asked sleepily

"Soon." Regina said and looked at her daughter, her long curls were all messy and she still wasn't fully awake because there was still some confusion in her eyes.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes." Regina said and Lily merely nodded. They crossed the town line and Regina felt rush of magic go through her, she gasped at the surprise and relief, relief that it was still there.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked when she heard Regina gasp.

"Yes... Just magic."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Lily said from the back.

"We can stop at Granny's." Regina said and five minutes later they were there. Regina left the car and took Lily into her arms. Emma followed them in the diner. All the people stared at the queen and a child with fear and hint of curiosity in their eyes. Lily hid her face into Regina's neck.

"Stop staring, people, nothing to see." Granny said and Regina went to her.

"Good evening, Granny."

"Hello, Regina, and hi there little one, you must be Lily, I've heard so much about you." Granny said to a girl who now stopped hiding in Regina's neck.

"Who told you?" Lily asked.

"Belle and Rumpelstiltskin." Granny said to a little girl. Lily eyed her warily then put her arms towards her wanting the older woman to pick her up, Granny took her from Regina carefully. "Do you have something to give me to eat?" Lily whispered into Granny's ear, Granny just laughed but nodded.

"I'm sorry, we've just been traveling, we'll sit there and you can give us whatever you have at this hour." Regina apologized to Granny in Lily's name.

"It's alright. Don't worry, Lily, Granny's going to get you something to eat." Granny said and gave Lily back to her mother.

Regina turned around and the heard glass shatter and a gasp.

"Regina?" His voice felt like melody to her ears, she didn't hear that voice for so long and she missed it more than she would like to admit.

"Robin." She said and then saw him, he looked worse then the last time she saw him, bags under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping for days and his eyes missing it usual glow, the one he always had when he'd make her smile. "Gods, I've missed you." She whispered silently, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

The awkward moment was cut short when Lily said "pie!" and then Regina put her down and Lily went straight to Granny. Robin looked at the little girl, really looked, she looked like Regina but those eyes. "Regina, is she... Is she mine?"

* * *

**_And there you go, don't say I never do anything for you. 2 chapters in 3 days... well at least now I can go and enjoy my vacation(I'm so happy about that) I won't be long 7-10 days and then I'll be back with a whole new chapter for you... Review or PM what you think. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So, I'm back from my vacation and you get the chapter, as promised. Also this chapter was written at 1:30 am so there are probably a few mistakes._**

* * *

"No, she's mine." Regina said.

"But is she mine too?" Robin repeated, stepping closer to her.

"Lil!" Regina called and soon Granny was out of the kitchen carrying the three year old.

"Mommy, pie!" Lily said excitingly. "Granny made an apple pie!"

"I can see that." Regina chuckled lightly when she saw stains of the pie on Lily's shirt and around Lily's mouth. "Is the mansion..." She stopped to think of the most appropriate word. "liveable?"

"Yes, The Golds, I guess you can call them that way, get the whole place cleaned once a week." Granny answered.

"Thank you. Umm, can I ask you for a favour?" Regina asked nervously.

"Depends."

"I need someone to watch over Lily for awhile, I need to get to the hospital to help them and she seems to like you." Regina explained as she watched Lily playing with Granny's necklace.

"I'll watch her."

"Just keep her away from Robin." Regina whispered so Robin couldn't hear her.

"You got it." Granny said and Regina kissed Lily and promised to be back soon.

"Regina, we need to talk." Robin said once Granny and Lily went into the kitchen.

"No, we don't. She is not yours. And stay away from me while I am here, you lost the right to care when you choose your wife." Regina quickly answered, all the nervousness from her voice gone.

"Regina..." He tried again and they heard the door open and a body ran to Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Regina lowered herself so that she was on the boy's level.

"Gina." There it was, that one word that almost made her cry because it was coming from him, the boy she thought she'd never see again or that he'll be poisoned with lies about her.

"Roland." She said and pulled him closer. "You're so big." Regina said and it was true he was only four when she left and now he was nearly seven.

"Roland, get away from her!" A cold female voice said from the near the doors.

"Oh, hello to you too, Marian, it's good to be home, thank you and no, I don't plan on staying here and taking away your husband." Regina said and let go of Roland.

"Where are you going?" Roland said when Regina was nearing the door.

"To find my son." She said and closed the door behind her.

"Don't start, Marian." Regina heard Robin say but she continued to the hospital.

She entered the hospital and ignored all the surprised faces and gasps. "Belle... Where's Belle?" She asked one of the nurses but she didn't respond.

"Where the hell is Belle?" She asked again and the nurse pointed at the door few meters away.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically and went into the room.

"MOM!" She heard Henry and then he hugged her, she instantly hugged him back not letting go.

"Henry." Regina said, it felt good to hug him after all the time. "I missed you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He responded.

"I love you, darling." She said as she let go, looking at him. "You've gotten so tall, you're almost taller than me."

"I love you too, and I'm pretty sure you can find some ridiculously high heels and then the height won't be a problem." He said and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." And then she remembered. "Belle." She said and went to her bed. She sat opposite of Rumple that held Belle's hand.

"Fix her, heal her." Rumple insisted when he saw Regina.

"Why don't you?" Regina asked back.

"I'm powerless."

"No, you're not and you know it."

"Fine, but I can't help anyway, not until Belle is out of here."

"You're suppressing your emotions, that's why you can't heal her, magic is all about emotions." Regina said and took Belle's hand.

"I am staying until Belle fully recovers."

"It can take weeks." Rumple said.

"I know, I brought Lily with me, she won't go until her godmother is alright. You know how stubborn she can get."

"I know, she gets it from you. Now, Belle."

Regina focused on healing Belle and soon the purple smoke appeared in her hands and then went into Belle.

"She should be up tomorrow morning." Regina said and stood up.

Rumple started to say something but Regina stopped him. "It's alright, you did what you had to do to save her." She said.

"How's the little one?" Rumple asked and Regina sat down again.

"She's fine, she's with Granny, they seemed to have grown to each other pretty quick. I am just worried that Robin'll get to her, I don't want that man anywhere near my daughter."

"Have you told him?"

"No and I don't plan on doing it, he doesn't deserve her. She's only three, Rumple, I don't want her to be confused why is there suddenly this man she has to call dad." Regina said. "I have to go, I'll be here tomorrow morning." She said and then she squeezed Rumple's shoulder and said "she is going to be fine." And then she left the room and found Henry in the hallway.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She said and offered him her hand which he gladly took, she transported them both into Granny's kitchen.

"Woah, that was so cool." Henry commented.

"When I left I was pregnant." She said and waited for him to react.

"I know, where's Lily?" He asked and then noticed the puzzled look on Regina's face. "Gold told me all about her when Emma went to get you."

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Ruby said as she walked in, carrying Lily who had her tiny hands tangled in the wolf's hair.

"Mommy!" Lily called as soon as she saw Regina.

"Ruby, it's good to see you again." Regina said with a small smile.

"I know... I'm kidding, it's good to see you too."

"I'm sorry if she bothered you." She said as she took Lily from Ruby.

"She didn't, she is an extraordinary little girl and if you ever need someone to watch her again call me. Now, I'm going to leave you three." Ruby said and was about to exit when Lily stopped her by running to her and wrapping her hands around Ruby's legs.

"Thank you for playing with me." She said and looked up to see Ruby's face.

"You are very welcome, you can come here whenever you like." Ruby said and Lily let go of her and she walked out.

"Lily." Regina called and picked her up. "This is Henry."

"The Henry? My brother?" Lily asked.

"Yes, darling." Regina answered. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked Henry and he nodded in response taking Lily in his arms.

The ride to the mansion went very well, Henry and Lily were talking and playing on the back seat and Regina managed not to run someone over.

"You, kids, go into the living room and pick a movie, I'm going to make popcorns." Regina said and went in the kitchen, once there she dialed the familiar number.

"Regina?" Zelena answered.

"Yes, it's me."

"How are you?"

"Fine, I guess. I... I saw him today."

"What? What happened?"

"We were at the Granny's and he walked in, he saw Lil and asked if she was his, I just told him that she's mine."

"How is Lily?"

"She's fine, she's in the living room with her and I am supposed to be making popcorns." Regina said as she looked for them. "But, there is none." She said and waved her hand and then they appeared.

"You just used magic, didn't you? How's Belle?" Zelena asked.

"Fine, well, better."

"Have you seen Snow White yet?"

"No, I think I'll see her tomorrow morning at the hospital, I don't think I'll be able to handle her optimistic, cheerful, hopeful self. 'Everything's going to be fine, Regina', 'You and Robin are soul mates, Regina', 'Regina, that, Regina this.'" Regina imitated Snow and she heard Zelena laugh lightly. "Well, at least I'll get to see Neal, he's around four now."

"Mom, hurry up!" They heard Henry call.

"I guess that's my cue."

"No, wait, let me talk to Lily."

"Fine." Regina said and picked up the bowl with popcorns and carried it to the living room.

"Lily, someone wants to talk to you." Regina said as she put down the popcorns and sat between her and Henry.

"Who?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask?" Regina said and put the phone on Lily's ear.

"Hello?... I miss you too... When are you going to come?... You are not? But why?... You promise?... I love you so much!... Okay... Bye!" Lily said into the phone and hang up.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, guess what?" Lily asked excitingly and without waiting for Regina to answer she half-shouted "Auntie's going to take me to Disneyland... In someplace called Florida?"

"She is? Ugh, I swear I'll kill her someday..." Regina mumbled under her breath loud enough for only Henry to hear. "That's great, sweetie, why don't you lie back down and Henry will start the movie." She said and once Lily was position comfortably she covered her with a blanket.

"Auntie?" Henry asked when he made sure Lily was distracted by the movie.

"Yes, my sister, well, half sister if you want to get technical."

"But Zelena is your only... Wait? What? How?" Henry asked confused.

"We'll talk in the morning, your room is waiting for you if you want to stay." Regina offered.

"Yes, sure." Henry agreed.

"Great, I am going to take her up to bed, you can finish the movie if you want to."

"No, I'm fine."

"Henry, I promise I will tell you everything in the morning." She said while she was lifting Lily up.

"I know... Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Henry." She said and went upstairs to her old bedroom.

* * *

**_That's about it. Leave a Review or a PM and tell me what you think._**


	11. Chapter 11

"Belle!" Lily yelled as she entered the hospital room. She ran to the bed but couldn't get on it, Rumple helped her and Lily hugged Belle as much as her tiny hands allowed her to. "I missed you so much!" Lily said and then turned to Rumple. "You too!" Lily said and hugged him too.

"We missed you too, little one." Rumple said and took Lily in his lap.

"How are you?" Regina asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, well, better, anyway. Thank you for coming." Belle said and hugged Regina.

"Anytime." Regina said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How's Zelena?"

"Good... She's worried about you... And, also, she promised Lily that she'd take her in Disneyland."

"There's the Zelena we all know and love." Belle commented and they both chuckled lightly. It was true, ever since Lily was born, Zelena took the role of the cool aunt really seriously, she'd buy Lily everything she wanted, took her to places, and she'd spoil Lily enough for the both of them. Regina wasn't a bad mother, she'd buy Lily what she wanted or stay with her in the park for fifteen minutes longer but she also made sure that Lily knows what 'no' means and that she won't get what she wants by throwing temper tantrums or by crying and screaming.

After a while, they heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably The Charmings." Belle said and soon Snow, Charming and Neal entered.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know you had guests." They couldn't see Regina's face, only her back. Regina turned around and was greeted with a shocked expression on Snow's face. Snow first glanced at Regina, and then at Lily and then back at Regina.

"She's... You're..." Snow couldn't finish the sentence.

"She is my daughter, and I am here to stay until Belle gets better... And staring is rude." Regina said, getting annoyed.

"Right, sorry." Snow said and went closer to the bed to greet Belle. Little Neal went to Rumple and he tugged Lily's sleeve.

"Hi, I'm Neal... I'm a prince!" He said in greet.

"Hi, I'm Lily... And mommy says I'm a princess! And everyone else calls me the little one or... well, princess." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Neal asked.

"Yes!" Lily answered and they went and sat on a couch.

"Daddy!" Neal called.

"Yeah, buddy?" David asked, getting closer to the kids.

"This is Lily. Lily, this is my dad." Neal said and David sat on the couch next to them.

"Hi, Lily, it's lovely to meet you."

"I don't have a dad." Regina, hearing these words and how sad she sounded, was by Lily's side in less then a second.

"Lil... Do you need a dad? Are you not happy with me and your aunt?" Regina asked, over thinking the decision of not telling Robin, what if keeping him from Lily only ends up hurting Lily?

"No, I am very happy! I love you! And my aunt!" Lily answered. She was only three, she didn't understand why everyone had a dad and she didn't but she knew that her mother loved her and would do anything for her.

"You know what? You don't need a dad." David said, deciding to interfere. "I didn't have a dad, either. It was just me and my mother. And I turned out okay, I became a knight and then I married a princess, that's her," he pointed at Snow who smiled at them, "and my point is that yes, children who have a father and a mother are lucky, but we're lucky too, because we have our mothers."

"So, it's okay if I don't have a dad?" Lily said looking up to him.

"It's okay, munchkin." David said and then Lily went to him and hugged her. Regina caught his eye and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

Regina went back to her place on the bed, once she was sure that Lily'd be okay.

"She's going to be fine." Belle said, recognising the sad look Regina tried to hide.

"She's three, she's three and she's wondering why she doesn't have a father. No three year old should go through that." Regina said not looking up to her or to Snow.

"Regina... You are doing a great job raising her, you've been through this before... with Henry."

"Yes, and look how well that turned out." Regina said sarcastically.

"You've done incredible job raising Henry, he's this smart, amazing boy because of you." Snow said.

"Let's not discuss this anymore." Regina said in a tone that meant that it was not for discussion.

The morning went good, the kids and David played together while Belle, Regina and Snow were catching up and Rumple had a much-needed sleep.

The knock on the door surprised them all, after a 'Come in' from Belle, on the other side of the door were none other but Robin Hood and Little John.

"Robin... What... What are you doing here?" Regina asked. "Little John! It's so good to see you again!" Little John was one of the Merry Man that Regina actually liked, sometimes, during the year they spent in The Enchanted Forest, he'd talk to her when he'd notice she was lonely or nervous or just feeling down, he was also one of the few who supported her relationship with Robin.

"It's good to see you too, Regina." Little John said and hugged her. Normally, she didn't like to be hugged, she'd tense at the contact but she hasn't seen any of these people in over three years.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" She asked, positioning herself to protect Lily and Neal who were on the couch, she knew he wouldn't hurt them but then, again it's been three years since she last saw him.

"I came to check on Belle, but, now that you're here, we really need to talk."

"No, we don't." Regina answered and started to move, possibly to be able to transport herself via magic or just go through the door.

"I am not letting you disappear again!" Robin said furiously and grabbed her wrist. That motion put everyone in a state of panic, Charming and Snow stood behind Regina to show that they'd protect her and Rumplestilskin stood beside Regina, magic gathering on the beginning of his fingerprints.

"Let go." Rumple warned, his voice dangerously low.

"Dammit, Regina! I don't want to keep losing you! First, in The Enchanted Forest, we were fine at the beginning but then you were ready to bite off my head! Then, we get here and you run away into a different town! Then, last night... I just want to talk to you..." Robin said, his voice breaking as he got near the end. He loosened his grip on her wrist, but was still holding it.

"Fine... But not here... Snow, Charming, can you watch Lily?" Regina said, not breaking eye contact with Robin, it felt good to look into his eyes again, they were still clear blue, they were still soft, warm and inviting, the only thing different about them was that now there was so much sadness in them.

At affirmative responses from them and Rumple going back to the chair near the end. "Wait... Belle, you and her have similar opinions on Robin, what do you think she'd want me to do?" Regina said, breaking the intense eye-contact with Robin an turning around so that she could take a look at the young librarian.

"I don't know what she'd tell you, probably to have an honest conversation with him... And, Robin, if there's a hair missing on her head, the mysterious her, that means very much to Regina, and I have planned your murder multiple times and we could definitely not get caught. Do you understand?" Belle said, referring to the conversations she and Zelena had whenever one of them had a bad day, they did it for humour and fun... well, most of the time anyway.

"Is it strange that I don't even doubt that?" Regina asked to no one in particular. "Hey! Darling, you have to answer her, otherwise she won't let us go." Regina said to Robin not realising that she called him 'darling' until she heard it. "Sorry." Regina mumbled.

"I understand, Belle." And with that Regina took his hand, the one he was holding her wrist with, in hers. "Hold tight." Regina said and they disappeared, purple smoke rounding them.

* * *

**_Okay, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but my computer's broken, and all of my writing has been destroyed, so I just finished writing this and I wanted it up as soon as possible. Also, I should be getting my computer tomorrow and I'm alone for the weekend (YAY, finally) so I'll definitely write more and the updates should get more regular(once a week... on Wednesdays)... And review, please. (Reviews get me to write). Enjoy your weekend! -K_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we?" Robin asked as he looked around, not recognising where he was. They were surrounded by trees but there was a big clearing in front of them so it wasn't the forest.

"In Storybrooke." Regina answered.

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"I don't know!" She snapped at him. She took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Huh? Are you kidding me? You left Storybrooke, you left me." He said, not raising his voice, trying calmly to react.

"Your wife came back and you didn't spare me a glance! I saw you after three long years! I held your hand! I... I... Lily was there, so I acted okay, but I'm not! Everything hurts and I don't want to... I don't want to tear you apart from your family! I can't make you choose!" Regina said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She didn't know why she told him, she didn't know where did all those emotions came from. She knew she still loved him but she swore that she will not be weak in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I've just gotten her back, I haven't seen her in over 30 years and for a moment I forgot about you! Is that what you wanted to hear? For that one second that I got my family back, I forgot about you, but then I found out you left and it... I thought that I never felt so much pain like I did then, but then you came back with this little girl who could be mine and everything came crashing down, all that pain I kept hidden for three years and so much more of it and I can't handle you being so close and yet I can't reach you, I can't touch you, that I can't... that I can't kiss you." He said as he pulled her closer. He carefully lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking at his eyes. He leaned in, but she backed away.

"I am too weak to fight you. I am too weak to say no."

"One kiss... Just one kiss... please." He said and leaned in but this time she didn't back away. She moved closer to him and realised that he was waiting for permission, she nodded slightly and in a matter of seconds his lips were on hers. It wasn't passionate or quick, it was slow and filled with certain amount of sadness but also with regret. Regret that they didn't stay together, that she ran away from him, that she didn't meet him all those years ago.

"This feels too good to be wrong."

"But it is, Robin. You are a married man, you have a child with Marian. People tell the great love story of Robin Hood and Maid Marian, not of Robin Hood and The Evil Queen." Regina said, moving away from him.

"Yes, but you and I... We were made for each other, we were destined to be together. And, am I right to say that I have a child with you too?"

There was no point in lying him, not anymore. "Yes... But we can't... You are still married, and Lily and I are leaving as soon as Belle gets better. She lived without a father for three years, I don't want to confuse her... I'm going to send you... to Granny's." She said and waved her hand and he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina then transported herself to Belle's room.

"Can you.. get The Charmings to get Lily? To watch her?"

Belle noticed the tear tracks on her face. "What happened?"

"Belle... I can't... Can you just make sure that Lily's okay?"

"I'll make sure that The Charmings watch her." Belle said and Regina transported to her mansion, she grabbed the phone from the table and sat on the couch. She dialled Zelena's number and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

Zelena went in Lily's nursery and looked around, she found a picture of her, Regina and Lily on Lily's wardrobe. She picked up Lily's favourite teddy bear and wondered why they didn't take it with them. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, she checked the caller's ID and saw it was Regina.

"Hey, what's up?" Zelena asked cheerfully. The line was silent for a few moments but then she heard Regina's voice on the other end.

"I... He... We kissed." Regina finally answered and started to cry and sob. Zelena didn't have to ask who was she talking about, there was only one person that could make her feel like that.

"Robin." Zelena said, it was more of a statement then a question, but Regina answered with a weak "yes."

Zelena managed to calm Regina down and to get her to tell what happened. Zelena listened carefully to Regina's story and comforted her when she'd felt was needed.

"Where's Lily?" Zelena asked once Regina was done.

"She's with The Charmings... I should probably go get her." Regina answered and then paused. "What am I going to do if I see him again?" Regina added.

"I don't know. Maybe, just try to avoid him for the rest of the day... I really have to go, I'll talk to you later... Bye! And stay away from him." Zelena said and hung up. First, she took Lily's teddy bear and then went to her room and grabbed a bag and started to pack some clothes. She locked the apartment and went into her car. Regina taught her how to drive and over time she got her driving license, she drove straight to the hospital.

"Hey, Rose, where's the chief?" She asked a nurse behind the front desk.

"In his office." Zelena quickly thanked her and went to the chief's office, she knocked and went in when she heard him replay.

"Doctor Mills, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a leave of absence... Now."

"Why?"

"I don't want it paid, I just need two weeks off to deal with an unexpected family emergency and I'd like to know that my job will be still waiting for me." Zelena explained.

"Fine, you have two weeks. I'll take care of the paperwork." The chief answered.

"Thanks. See you, bye!" She said and rushed out of the hospital and back into her car.

She drove for several hours until she finally crossed the Storybrooke's town line. She felt magic go through her but then it was gone as fast as it came. "Right, I'm powerless." She said to herself and continued her drive to Regina's house hoping no one would see her.

She parked in the back yard behind Regina's car and honked once. She noticed someone, Regina probably, checking the back window and then the back door opened. Zelena got out of the car and took her bag with her.

"Zelena, what are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Regina said as she lead Zelena in the house.

"Slow down, first things first, do a glamour spell on me but that the blood relatives can see me. You know, you and Lily."

Regina closed her eyes and soon purple smoke rounded Zelena.

"Now... Hello, Regina, it's so good to see you." Regina only laughed and pulled Zelena into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked once they parted.

"You sounded really upset on the phone and then I took two weeks off of work... And, I also brought this little guy, well, bear for Lily, you forgot it at home." Zelena said as she took out the toy from her bag.

"We didn't forget it, you know she never leaves that one behind... She said she left that one to protect you."

"Aww, that's so sweet. And where's my little princess?"

"She's still at The Charmings, I know it's been hours since we talked but... I didn't went to get her, yet... We can go pick her up now if you want?"

"Yes, but I'm bringing this." Zelena said and motioned at the bear. Regina took her hand and transported them in front of the apartment The Charmings lived in. Regina knocked and went in.

"Where's Lily?" Regina asked Snow.

"Upstairs, with Henry and Neal."

"Okay, I'll go get her and you hide somewhere, she is going to be delighted to see you." Regina said to Zelena and went upstairs.

"Sorry, Mary, was it? Where can I hide?" Zelena asked, hoping that the spell work and was glad to see no recognition on Snow's face.

"Mary Margaret, actually, but everyone calls me Snow.. Umm, you can hide behind the counter?" She said when she hear footsteps approaching, deciding on introductions later. Zelena went behind the counter and lowered down so that she couldn't be seen.

"You're going to love it... I promise." Regina said to Lily.

"Where's my surprise?" Lily asked Snow.

"What surprise? Why don't you go and get me a glass from the counter?" Snow said, trying to be subtle.

Lily's face fell a little when Snow didn't know about the surprise but she nodded and went to get to glass. As Lily went for the glass passing Zelena on the way without noticing her. Zelena picked her up from behind and started to spin her around. As soon as Lily recognised who it was she started to giggle and laugh.

"I missed you so much!" Zelena said dramatically as she put her on her hip.

"I missed you more." Lily said and put her arms around Zelena's neck, putting her head on her shoulder.

"Not possible. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Zelena said as she grabbed the bear from the counter. "The bear missed you too." Lily let out a squeal of delight and took the toy and hugged it too.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Snow asked.

"I'm..." Zelena started but had nothing made up so, Regina introduced them. "She's a friend of mine, her name's... Lena." Regina said, Zelena hated when someone called her Lena, she'd only responded on Zel(only by Lily) and Zelena.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Zelena asked and Regina answered with "Very much so."

"My name is not Lena, it's... Elise." Zelena made up the name because she refused to be called Lena.

"Does she know...?" Snow started but Zelena cut her off.

"... That everyone here's a fairytale character and that you've been cursed two times, not including the time you did the heart-splitting thing and also that there's a wolf here, Red or Ruby, whatever you want to call her... I know nothing..." Regina laughed at her response, she noticed Lily starting to fall asleep on Zelena's shoulder.

"Let's go, she seems really tired." Regina said.

"Yeah, well, Snow White, it's been a pleasure meeting you... Why don't you come for apple pie in Regina's house later?"

"I think I'll pass, thank you."

"I'm sorry, she's just so excited." that she has a chance to mess with the clueless, Regina finished in her head. She took Zelena's hand once again and the smoke rounded them.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Snow said once they left.

* * *

**_So there you go, I know that the Regina/Robin talk would of have been different, but it's been over three years since they last kissed and my little shipper heart had to have them kissing... Leave a review or PM amd tell me what you think! -K_**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Pri-Chan 1410 was the 100th reviewer and if you can message me a prompt for one-shot, I'll gladly do it, but it's my birthday tomorrow(YAY) so I'll do it somewhere next week.

"Elise, seriously? You couldn't stick with Lena?"

"No, I refuse to be called Lena, and what if someone figured out that this woman who is close to the mayor, wait are you still the mayor?.. Never mind, probably not... As I was saying wouldn't someone figure out that Lena is short for Zelena?"

"You'd be surprised at how... not observant, these people can be." Regina answered as she was putting Lily to sleep.

"I'm going to the hospital... to check on Belle." Zelena said.

"Fine, but be careful... And, are you sure you can find your way to the hospital?" Regina asked.

"Of course I can.. I have such great memories from there." Zelena said thinking about the time she sent Regina flying against the wall.. and she did almost hurt Robin.

"Oh, shut up. You love me."

"I'm going to walk to there... See you tonight!" Zelena said and went out of the door before Regina could say anything.

Zelena was passing the Granny's and decided that she might need a cup of coffee before visiting Belle. She went to the counter and waited for Ruby or Granny to come.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked, while eyeing her carefully. To them she was a stranger, no one could recognise her.

"Coffee... and maybe a hamburger... No, wait, first get a hamburger and then I'll get the coffee... I'll sit over there." Zelena said and went to the booth nearest to the window.

"Here you go." Ruby said few minutes later when she brought her what she order.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry... But... where do you come from?" Ruby asked, deciding to check if she was from The Enchanted Forest or from the other world.

"I'm from Boston." Zelena answered, deciding not the tell that she was from The Enchanted Forest, or, well, Oz. Ruby went in the kitchen and left her alone.

After several minutes, she heard the bell announcing that someone entered the diner. She looked up and saw it was Robin Hood. He went to sat at the counter and she stood up and followed him.

"Do you need something?" Robin asked as she sat next to him.

"No, I'm just here to pay." Zelena played along and Ruby came to them. "Oh, hi, I would like that coffee now, but to go if possible and bring me the check." Zelena ordered.

"Anything I can get you, Robin?"

"Scotch." Ruby poured him a glass of scotch and went to make Zelena's coffee.

"Listen to me, thief. If you hurt Lily or Regina, I swear the God no arrow and bow will be able to stop me." Zelena said quietly so that Ruby couldn't hear her.

"Excuse me?" He said as Ruby appeared again.

"There you go..." Ruby said, wanting to know her name.

"Z... Elise." Zelena smiled and took the coffee, left the bill on the counter and exited the diner, wanting to get to the hospital.

"Who was she in The Enchanted Forest?" Robin asked once she left.

"I don't know... She's not from our world." Ruby answered, clearly nervous, there wasn't a stranger in Storybrooke since Greg and Tamara and everyone knows how that ended. As she went to the kitchen she made a mental note to tell Emma about the new person in Storybrooke.

The light knock on Belle's hospital door surprised her, she knew it wasn't Regina or The Charmings. She let them come in and on the other side found an unfamiliar woman.

Zelena hugged Belle, forgetting that she couldn't see her. Belle tensed at the contact and Zelena felt it. She let go and said "Sorry, I forgot."

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"It's me, Zelena. Regina cast a glamour spell on me. Now that we're talking about spells, where's Rumple?"

"I made him go home and rest." Belle answered. "Zelena... Is that really you?"

"Yes, come on, ask me something only I could know."

"Okay... How's the nurse, the one behind the desk when you first walk in, called?"

"Ummm, Rose? You do know that they change shifts, right?"

"Haha, very funny. Where did you promise to take Lily?"

"Disneyland, I have no idea what was I thinking. Because you know, it's Disneyland with a three year old."

"Where is she anyway?"

"At the mansion, getting ready to sleep. So, you believe me?"

"Yes." Belle said and they spend the rest of the evening catching up.

"It's getting late, I should go." Zelena said after some time.

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow?" Zelena nodded in response and went out.

Once, she was out of the hospital, she quickened her pace so that she could get to the mansion faster, she bumped into someone and looked up and said "Sorry."

"No, that's okay." A certain blonde saviour answered. "Hey, you're new here."

"Obviously... I'm Elise, I'm from Boston." Zelena faked a smile.

"I assume by what Snow told me you know about..." She couldn't find the right words, but then she said, "...our situation."

"Yep, and if you excuse me I have to get back to the mansion."

"Yeah, sure." Emma said and walked away, this Elise woman seemed suspicious and Emma felt that she seemed familiar but couldn't quite place it.

Zelena walked back into the mansion, after few minutes, silently thanking that she didn't run into somebody else.

"Hey, quiet!" Regina said when Zelena slammed the door. "I finally got her to sleep, I swear I don't know how she has so much energy."

"Well, her father does live in the woods and climbs roofs and what not." Zelena said half-sarcastically.

"How's Belle?"

"She's fine." Zelena answered, and after some time she added "I ran into the saviour on the way here."

"Emma?"

"No, Dorothy, of course it's Emma."

"What did she want?" Regina said, intrigued.

"Nothing really."

"How did your boss took your leaving?"

"Don't say it like I quit, I'll be back in two weeks. He said he'd take care of the paperwork and everything." Zelena said as she sat on the couch. "Go get popcorns, we're gonna watch a movie."

"We are?" Regina asked to confirmed.

"Yes, now, shoo, in the kitchen." Zelena said and heard Regina angrily muttered under her breath something to do with the 'shoo'.

"Sorry, just go get popcorns."

A/N: Because it's my birthday tomorrow I decided to give you a new chapter, so, that's why it's short... Leave a review or PM and tell me what you think! -K


	14. Chapter 14

"I want a divorce." Robin dropped the plate he was holding and it smashed on the floor.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"She is here and I don't, no, I can't compete with her." Marian explained.

"Are you... Are you sure about this?" Robin asked carefully. Yes, he loved Regina but Marian was his wife, he was still loyal to her.

"Yes. You love her, and you have a child with her. I know that I've been a little harsh on her, but she was gone and I thought that that we could make this work..." She said, her voice breaking down a bit.

"What about Roland?"

"We'll ask him where he wants to stay, but the other parent gets to see him whenever he or she wants... Is that okay with you?" She said and was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Yes... Where will you stay?"

"I'll stay at Granny's until I found my own place." She said and a tear slipped down her face.

"Hey, come here." Robin called and opened his arms in invitation, Marian just stood for a few moments but then went in his arms and cried in his chest.

"We'll make this work." He whispered and gently kissed the top of her head... They were getting divorced.

* * *

Regina smiled brightly at the sight, Lily was on Belle's bed chatting about something that happened, Belle was laughing every now and then and whatever Lily was talking about, Zelena shared the couch with Henry, the spell allowing him to see who she really was, Zelena was mostly the one who talked while Henry listened. The hand on her shoulder startled her, she jumped slightly and turned around, still not visible to the people in the room.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in there?" Rumple asked her.

"Look at them. They all seem... So relaxed. It's quite beautiful sight." She answered a smile gracing her lips.

"That it is." He asked and stood next to her, watching them too. "Should we go in?"

"I guess." Regina mumbled and went in, Rumple following close behind her. Rumple went to his seat that was right next to Belle's bed. Regina went to the couch to investigate the situation.

"Hey, mom." Henry said when he saw her getting closer.

"Hi, honey." She answered and kissed his cheek.

"Hello to you too." Zelena said sarcastically.

Regina chuckled lightly and said "Hello, my dearest sister." She said and gave her a short hug. Regina sat between them on the couch. "So, how are you accepting things?" She asked Henry.

"Good, did you know that all of the witches of Oz were good? And that the whole bucket of water thing doesn't work? And that they don't burst out singing all the time? And that Glinda..." He said all in one breath, but Regina stopped him.

"Henry, breathe... And yes, I do know all of those things, I was in Oz once myself. It's quite the place."

"You went? Can I go too?" Henry asked with hope and excitement in his eyes.

"Well, _someone_ promised to take Lily to _Disneyland_ in _Florida_, so I think that the trip to Oz is going to have to wait."

"What? She only spoke of Disneyland, like, all the time!" Zelena defended herself.

"Anyway, are you okay with her being here?" Regina asked Henry.

"Are you kidding? She's the best aunt ever!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Zelena joked, she was surprised that Henry had taken immediate shine to her, she'd expected that at least he wouldn't like her and that he'd stay away from her, but all it took was several stories and letting him see the care-free, playful side of her, letting him see that she'd really had changed.

"I'm going to sit by the bed, you two keep talking." Regina said and went to sit in the chair on the opposite side of Rumple. "How are my two favourite girls?" Regina asked.

"I heard that!" Zelena said from the couch.

Regina just smiled and turned back to Belle and Lily. "How are you, Belle? Better?"

"I'm fine, great actually." Belle answered as she continued to play with Lily.

"That's good, soon, you'll be out of here." She said as she took Belle's hand and squeezed it lightly.

They heard a knock. "Expecting someone?" She asked and then glanced at Zelena making sure that the spell was still on. From the last time, Regina altered the spell so that Henry, Belle and Rumple could see her too, but she knew that the spell was still in it's place when she saw a purple sparks around her that were not visible to anyone but her.

Belle just shook her hand in response, Regina carefully went to the door and open it and found a certain blonde saviour on the other side. Emma didn't even look at who's in the room before she started speaking.

"Regina, you brought strangers to Storybrooke? Why didn't you tell someone? This could be dangerous if she stays for a week or so, she'll be here during the wolf-time, I mean you can't really say that it was an over-sized dog, now, can you? I mean yes, I know she knows, but still, don't you think that all of this fairytale, magic crap is a little too much to handle... I'm surprised that the woman didn't get you locked up in an asylum when you told her." By now Emma was in the room. She heard someone clear her throat behind her and when she turned around she saw it was the stranger she was talking about, Elise or whatever.

"Well, hello, Miss Swan, so good to see you again." Zelena played along.

"Oh, shit. Listen, I'm sorry about that, but you must of have thought that she was crazy when she told you. I mean, it-"

"Emma, shut up." Regina said, silencing the blonde. "Elise is here and she knows so there's no need for panic, why she didn't think that I'm crazy is probably because she believed that there was a part of my mind that didn't went completely bonkers. Now, that's settled, anything else?"

"No... But, be careful, we don't want this to be another Greg/Tamara situation..." Then Emma hesitated before she went to Belle's bed.

"Hi, there, Lily. Remember me?" She asked the toddler and Lily stopped to think and then after a couple of moments she said, well, more like yelled "Emma!" and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, it's me!" She said and picked her up. She stood in a corner near the door, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself.

"Can I take her back to the apartment to play with Neal?" Regina nodded in response and Emma exited the room.

"Everyone likes her, she's like a cute bundle of adorableness." Belle commented.

"That's Lily. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you and Zelena."

"What about?" Regina kept silent and then glanced at Rumple, catching his gaze, he seemed to get the message because he instantly stood up and said "Come on, Henry, let's go to the shop. We'll be back later." The two of them exited and once Regina was sure that they couldn't hear them she motioned to Zelena to sit on the empty chair next to the bed.

Regina shifted on her chair clearly nervous. Belle and Zelena glanced at each other but kept quiet because they knew Regina was only going to tell them when she was ready.

"Should I... Should I let Robin see Lily?"

"Absolutely not." And "No." were immediately heard.

"Just... Just hear me out, okay?" Regina drew a shaky breath and continued "What if this is doing more damage than good? What if this ends up hurting Lily even more? She doesn't have to know that he's her father, just let him spend some time with her."

"Regina, we know you want what's best for Lily, but she'll just end up getting attached and then having to leave." At the nervous look in Regina's eyes, Zelena asked "You are coming back home, right?" At the silence she received from her, Zelena repeated the question. "You are coming home... in Boston, right?"

The tension that was building in the room was interrupted by loud knocking on the door, Zelena was annoyed that someone was interrupting this moment, so she yelled "Go away! Dammit!", but instead of stopping someone opened the door and came in.

"Regina, can I talk to you?" Robin asked, carrying an envelope in his hand.

"Don't you see we were in the middle of something? What part of "Go away" you don't understand, thief?" Zelena snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Robin, I'll talk to you later." Regina apologised, Robin nodded and gave her the envelope. He left the room, not knowing how important was the conversation he interrupted.

"What the hell was that all about?" Regina asked Zelena, getting annoyed. She ripped the envelope open and gasped at what she saw "He is... He is divorcing Marian."

"So, you are staying!" Zelena said, clearly upset.

"No, Zelena, just hear me out."

* * *

**_Drama, oh, I missed it... So much about updating on Wednesdays, right? But I was busy- no, I don't want to lie to you, I just didn't feel like writing and I did babysit a sick five year old, so, I was busy for like 6-7 hours... I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think! -K_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: I'm on the roll with these updates! Read the second AN(at the end) for some of my ramblings and find out what's in the next chapter! And yes, I do think that the first fairytale is important. _**

* * *

"This is my home, I haven't realised how much I missed it until I came back. I can't leave Henry again, I already missed a big part of his life."

"Henry's going to leave for college soon, he might go in Boston, maybe in New York or for all you know he could go in London. So, think of a better excuse." Zelena said shortly.

"Excuse? I love my son! I haven't seen him in three years!" Regina half-shouted at her.

"I'm not asking you to never see him again! I'm asking you to come home! To not stay here after Belle's recovered! I'm asking you not to take Lily away from _me_ just so that she could spent some time with her father who she didn't know for three years of her life! I was there, I was by her side every step of the way, I've been there for her first _words_, her first _steps_, her first _fairytale_! You can't just decide that you want to stay and keep Lily here! Her home is in _Boston_, her friends are in _Boston_, I am in _Boston_!" Zelena tried desperately to reason her. She loved Lily, she was the closest thing she had to a child of her own, of course she didn't think of her as her daughter because that would be just weird.

"Don't ever say that again! You are my sister! You're Lily's aunt! I will never try to keep her away from you, she loves you as much as she loves me, and I am okay with that because like you said, you _were_ there, when I had _no one_, when I was at my _worst_, _you_ were there to console me, _you_ were there to help me in raising Lily, it was always Lily, me and _you_. I'm not saying that I won't ever see you again, I'm just saying that I maybe move back here and maybe you could move in too?"

"No, my work is in Boston... And I don't plan on spending my whole life under a glamour spell." Zelena said. She was feeling a little calmer then she was at first.

Belle just observed the interaction, two things were clear to here. One: Regina was moving back to Storybrooke no matter what and two: Zelena's love for Lily was remarkable, Lily was possibly the person that Zelena loved more than she ever loved anything else, and Belle could understand that, you watch the baby grow, you don't miss one moment of it's life and before you know it you love it, but Belle was sure that the reason Zelena loved Lily was just a bit different, most of her time Zelena spent either on work or playing with Lily, and Lily was adorable, so, it didn't take Zelena too much time to start to love her.

"Then, we'll visit." Regina suggested.

"And then what, huh? I get her on every _second_ weekend? Maybe a _holiday_?" Zelena asked, getting irritated once again.

"Just give me some time to figure out this, I might not stay, I just need some time." Regina said as she glanced at the divorce papers in her hand.

"Don't take too long." Zelena said and exited the room.

"Oh my God, now, she hates me! Again!" Regina said as she sat back in the chair again.

"She doesn't. She's just angry and frustrated and confused." Belle said, mostly because it was true but also to ease Regina a little bit.

"What happened? We saw Zelena storm out of here." Rumple asked as he entered the room, Henry following close behind him.

"We got into a fight. Our first serious fight since she faked her death." Regina simply answered, feeling like she might cry.

* * *

Zelena knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer it, she didn't even look who opened the door before she walked in and asked "Where's Lily?"

Charming watched in surprise, him being the only one who didn't meet her. "Elise, right?"

"Yes. Where's Lily?" She simply repeated the question.

"Just here." He said and lead her in the living room that could of been seen from the door if she was paying any attention at all.

"Hey, Lily." She called and soon the girl was running in her arms, she picked her up with ease and put her on her hip, her head on her shoulder and tiny arms wrapped around her neck. After a while Zelena sat on the couch and put Lily on her lap.

"Lily, do you like it here?" She asked.

"Yup. I like playing with Neal, and... Henry's a great big brother and David knows stuff! He was a really prince! Just like mommy was a real queen!"

"Yeah, he really was." Zelena confirmed and could hear David chuckle behind them.

"You know how auntie has to go to work?" Zelena asked the toddler another question and Lily nodded in response. "See, auntie has to go back home in two weeks, because she has to work,"

"How long is two weeks?"

"Four-, actually I have to go back in 11 days." She says counting, that was her second day, which meant she could stay 11 days more not counting a day that's taken for her travelling back in Boston and running a few errands.

"Then mommy and I will come with you." Lily said and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, your mommy is going to talk to you about that." Zelena said not wanting to be the one who had to tell her that they were staying in Storybrooke.

"Can I go and play now?" Lily asked and Zelena nodded in response and kissed her cheek. Lily ran off to find Neal and to continue their game.

"It's amazing, isn't it? How quickly they can calm you down?" David asked, causing her to turn around.

"Yeah." Zelena confirmed quietly.

"Want some tea? Coffee?" David asked.

"Coffee, no sugar, please." She said and after a few minutes, David was sitting on the sofa opposite of the couch she was sitting on, both had a mug with steaming liquid inside it.

"You want to talk about it?" David asked.

"No... Yes... I don't know." Zelena said and took a sip of her coffee, mentally cursing when the hot liquid almost burned her tongue, of course, she didn't let it show. "She wants to stay in Storybrooke." Zelena then finally said.

"Regina?" David asked and she nodded. "And you're upset because you won't be able to see Lily as much as you did before?" Zelena nodded and wondered was she really that easy to read.

"I don't know you very much. Hell, I just met you, but it's obvious you love Lily, and I don't think Regina'll be able to keep you two apart for a long time."

"I took an absence of leave, I am a _doctor_, you see? I don't really have too much time to come here, I mean, trip alone takes around _five_ hours. My _job_ doesn't allow me to jump in the car and miss a day." Zelena explained, she didn't know why was she confiding in Charming out of all people, probably because no one knew who she was, she could be vulnerable without someone using it against her.

"Oh, and there's my wife... Or my daughter." Charming commented when they heard the door unlock and then saw Snow and Emma enter. "Or both."

"I should be going, thank you for the coffee... And the conversation."

"Whenever you need to rant about something or complain about Regina or simply talk, I'm here." David offered and Zelena thanked him. "Do you want to take the munchkin with you?" David asked.

"_Munchkin_?" Zelena repeated. 'Great, he calls her munchkin.' She thought to herself. "No, that's okay, I think Regina would want to come and take her herself... Thanks again." Zelena said and was about to exit when Snow called "Elise?"

"Yup, that's me." Zelena said turning around.

"What were you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to check on Lily, but I'm leaving now. See you soon." Zelena said and exited the apartment.

"That woman is strange." Snow commented.

"I don't think so, I think that she's just afraid of _something_." David voiced his opinion, while talking to her, he noticed that she was hiding something and he guessed that she was also afraid of that thing.

"And what would that be?" Snow asked curiously.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"You divorced Marian?" He heard Little John ask him.

"Marian suggested it, she said she wanted a divorce." Robin answered.

"And you agreed with her, just like that?"

"There is not a doubt in my mind that I will always love her, you know as well as I do that our marriage was just waiting to be broken, I mean the first half of year we spent since she came back was hell, we fought all the time, sometimes over the smallest of things." Robin tried to explain.

"But than you got better, your marriage got better, you all seemed so happy."

"Yeah, we had an agreement, no one will mention Regina again, she wasn't able to use her to start fights, I wasn't able to talk about her. The fighting was down to a minimum, we believed that we were happy, we had this happy marriage, we played our roles for three years but then Regina came back, I knew from the moment I saw her that I was still in love with her, that I never really let her go. So, when Marian asked for divorce I felt devastated but also had a little hope. I was devastated because of the divorce, of what we have to put Roland through but I was also hopeful because maybe now is our chance, mine and Regina's." Little John didn't know what to say, so he patted Robin's back and went in the camp.

* * *

**_AN: -READ PLEASE- So, you got Robin confessing his love only not to Regina but to Little John ;) well, actually he's confessing his love for Regina to Little John. And also someone said that Robin should think before he acts(I agree wholeheartedly) and that he's letting go of the woman who loves him only to be with a woman who wants nothing to do with him, now, excuse you but it was never said that Regina didn't want anything with him, in fact I think that I dropped so many hints that suggested otherwise, that big kiss in like chapter 12(11?), then her leaving so that he could enjoy his marriage because she didn't want him to have to choose between his wife and her. She loves him enough to leave him because she wanted him to be happy, she sacrificed her own happiness so that he can have a second chance with Marian because she knows what it feels like to lose someone you love but then again I could be reading things differently (I get deep when I'm sleep deprived it's really nothing personal). Anyway, tell me what you think about this... Let's debate! (Not fight, debate.) Sorry for the long AN!, that's why you get what will sort of happen in the next chapter! _**

**_Next chapter: Robin and Regina talk, Lily does something(I won't say anything more), Zelena accidentally spills something about her true identity, RumBelle gets surprised! Try to guess with what! ;) -K _**


End file.
